People of the Sword
by Lady Siren Lady Nissa
Summary: AU (Sirius Black is alive) A porthole opens and the gang get set into the future. While their there will they find the answer's of the past, and will they want to stay? Why do people like werewolves so much?
1. Default Chapter

Follow the Bright Light  
  
Sirius Black walked into the kitchen and sat down facing Remus Lupin, he smiled slightly as his friend who looked as though he hadn't slept for a month. Molly gave them both a large plate, Sirius pulled it towards him and covered it with brown sauce and ate while Remus pushed his away slightly.  
  
"You should eat more Moony, keep up your strength." Sirius told him after swallowing hard.  
  
"I think you eat enough for the two of us." Remus said as he picked up his cup of tea.  
  
"When you say us...what does that mean?" Fred asked.  
  
"Fred, don't asked stupid questions." Molly shouted at him.  
  
"It might not be a stupid question mum." George told her.  
  
"We just want to know more about them." Fred said innocently.  
  
"So you think that they are together?" Moody asked them.  
  
Sirius started to choke, while Remus just laughed at the idea; but Sirius' face turned funny shade of red.  
  
"You alright there Padfoot, I did tell you small piece's." Remus teased him as he got up and walked round and started to hit him on the back, until finally Sirius spat out the piece of bacon.  
  
"It wasn't funny Moony." Sirius told him rubbing his back with one hand and carried on eating with the other.  
  
"And to your question, we're not together; never have been and never will be, just friends." Remus told them.  
  
"Yeah, you're not really my take; I prefer the opposite sex." Sirius said. "An dif I remember so do you, that girl do you remember?"  
  
"I liked her." Remus said smiling.  
  
"Yeah because she almost knocked me out during training one day, you and James didn't let me live that down for months." Sirius said as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the table.  
  
"I can't image that, a girl almost knocking you out." Ron said, as the twins started off laughing.  
  
"Thanks Moony." Sirius said.  
  
"You're welcome." Remus said smiling. "But she was quite strong; she was a beater for Gryffindor with Sirius."  
  
"Oh yeah her, shame that she never knocked any sense into that head of yours Black." Severus said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Who the hell said that you can come in here?" Sirius demanded.  
  
Severus just looked at him, and then sat down at the top of the table; while Sirius and Remus waited for his answer, but instead he took Remus' untouched plate of food and started to eat.  
  
"Enjoy." Sirius said, and then added under his breath. "I hope you choke on it."  
  
"I heard that Black." Severus said. "But I wouldn't do that unless I start to eat like you."  
  
"You know I had just about enough of your attitude, this is my house after all." Sirius shot at him.  
  
"Yeah and it says a lot about you as well." Severus shot back.  
  
"Now now, can you try and set an example." Molly shouted at them. "You're not children after all."  
  
"Well I don't know about Black, he never really grew up." Severus said.  
  
Sirius jumped up knocking his chair over and grabbing Severus by his robes pulling him to his feet, and dragging him out of the door, making him choke and pull at his robes and undone the top button on his shirt.  
  
"Sirius put him down." Remus shouted after him quickly following. "You don't know where he's been."  
  
"That isn't helping Remus." Molly shouted after them, while her children ran out after them along with Harry and Hermione; they weren't going to miss this for the world.  
  
Tonks and Bill walked through the front door as Severus fell in a heap on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, they looked down at him and then up at Sirius; and then at the crowd which had followed them up from the kitchen.  
  
"You're mad Black." Severus shouted at him.  
  
"Stop calling me that." Sirius shouted at him.  
  
"See you're just a child, and are just waiting for a second chance at childhood." Severus shouted at him.  
  
"Really..." Sirius said as he bent down and grabbed hold of him again.  
  
Severus suddenly fell through the floor board and Sirius went head first after him, because Severus had reached out and grabbed his wrist. They all just looked in the spot where they had just been, Remus, Bill and Tonks over looked into the hole but they weren't looking into the kitchen it was just blackness with a small spot of light which was getting bigger.  
  
"Hey come on lets have a look at them." Fred said pushing past Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah we want to see them as well." George agreed.  
  
But they pushed past to quickly and knocked into Remus, and he lost his footing and fell down the hole as well.  
  
"Oh god, he's going to kill us." Fred and George said.  
  
As they looked into the hole they couldn't see him but the light had gotten brighter and large, they looked up at Tonks and Bill.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" George asked.  
  
"You should go in after them." Bill told him.  
  
"OK then." Fred said smiling.  
  
"I was joking, not even think about it." Bill shouted at them, but it was too late they held hands and jumped in.  
  
"Come and get us Bill!" They both shouted before they disappeared.  
  
Bill looked at Tonks a look of panic across his face, and then looked over at his brother and sister and Harry and Hermione. Hermione looked down at the hole, it had gotten brighter after then twins had gone through.  
  
"It gets brighter every time some goes down there." Hermione told them.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked. "Personally I think Fred and George had it right that we should go after them."  
  
"Yeah but how are we supposed to get back, none of them have come back yet." Ron said looking worried.  
  
"Ron's right, we should get mum and dad." Bill agreed.  
  
"There's isn't time, what if it closest while we're gone?" Harry asked. "We go now, Moody can see everything what's going on; right."  
  
He looked at Ron and Hermione beside them and they both nodded, then Ginny nodded as well; they looked back at Bill and Tonks who still looked worried. But they didn't give them a chance, as they held hands and jumped.  
  
Bill looked around panicked, as Tonks took his hand and they went after them.  
  
They all fell for what seemed like hours through a white tunnel of light, but it was bright it was just there round them; and then suddenly they landed on something hard and solid.  
  
"Get off of me!" Severus shouted as Harry landed on top of him.  
  
They all came out one on top of the other, Harry quickly getting off of Snape; then they looked around. They were all stood of a stone road in the middle of no where with the strangest trees they have ever seen in their whole life's; they were small umbrella like and blue.  
  
"Where are we?" Sirius asked.  
  
(A/N:- well that's the first chapter, sorry about it being so short and a bit weird; promise its going to get much better. Hoped you enjoyed it.) 


	2. Friendly Welcome?

Friendly Welcome?  
  
"This is your fault Black." Severus shot at him, not realising that he was shorter then he had been a couple of minutes before.  
  
"I told you not to call me that." Sirius shot back at him, trying not to laugh as he took in his appearance.  
  
"This really isn't the time or place for that." Remus said stepping between.  
  
"And what place do you think this is?" Severus asked glaring at Remus.  
  
Fred and George looked around and then nudge him on either side, and said grinning at him. "A very long road."  
  
"Get away from me." Severus told them as he turned round and started to walk.  
  
They all stared after him, but didn't go after him; until they heard a rumbling noise heading their way. A bike speeded over the top suddenly scaring Severus making him full backwards into the dirt, the bike and occupant came to a holt turning round; and then jumped off the bike which hovered a foot off the ground.  
  
They were dressed in dark green, a ¾ jacket and trousers, with pointed hat which she pulled off and her hair flowed down to her shoulders. She bent down and reached out her hand to help him up.  
  
"Hi there, you alright?" She asked him.  
  
"Of course I'm not you stupid girl, you almost ran me over." Severus shouted at her.  
  
She pulled back her hand and walked over to the others, as he struggled to get to his feet. Sirius rushed forward to greet her, unlike Snape he knew that he was the same age as she was.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sirius..." Sirius started holding out his hand to her.  
  
"That's nice, but I could be doing a lot better things then coming out here looking for lost students from my sister school. "She told him.  
  
"Yeah whatever little girl, but how are you going to get us out of here on that muggle thing?" Severus asked her.  
  
She turned around and walked back over to him as he dusted himself down.  
  
"I'm sorry but I've never heard of the word muggle before, and I'm not a little girl." She told him. "I'm sixteen, and by the look of you we're the same age."  
  
"What?" Severus shouted outraged grabbing at the mirror on her bike, she was right he and the rest of them were all about sixteen years old.  
  
"Well now that's sorted, I'll go back to the estate and get something a bit bigger and come back for you lot." She told them pleasantly. "And then we'll get you sorted and you can meet up with the rest of your friends who have already found us. Not that it's hard."  
  
"Where are we?" Severus demanded walking back over to them.  
  
"Well, what ever your name is..." She said.  
  
"Severus Snape." Severus told her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Severus, are you always this pleasantly." She teased him. "Anyway, your kind of on the right track just a little off course; that's why I came to look for you. They said there was a werewolf, I'm not bad at tracking them; just glad that it wasn't as hard as last time...your not going to attack me are you?"  
  
"What of course not, I don't know what your talking about." Remus said defensively.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, I've got a couple of good friends they'll help." She told them. "Oh by the way, I'm Nissa Tiania. I'll be back in twenty minutes tops."  
  
"We could walk then." Bill suggested making his way to the front so that she could see him.  
  
"You can start if you like, but I mean by the way I drive." Nissa told him.  
  
"Can I have a go?" Sirius asked her smiling.  
  
"Maybe another time, I need to get back." Nissa told him smiling slightly back. "Won't be long."  
  
She walked back over to her bike and swung her leg over the seat and roared the engine into life and speeded off the way she had come, waving at them all.  
  
"She was..." Sirius said smiling after her.  
  
"Old enough to be your daughter." Severus told him.  
  
"No she isn't, look at us Snape; we're the same age." Sirius told him. "How often do you get a second chance like this?"  
  
"Maybe we should play along for now, until we can find away back and change back as well." Remus said. "But how did she know I was a werewolf?"  
  
"maybe she can read minds." Tonks suggested.  
  
"She's a little girl." Severus said again.  
  
"She was cute though." Ron said, but looked away when Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Are we started to walk or are we waiting here?" Harry asked them.  
  
They all looked at one another and then they started to walk, with Severus cursing under his breath behind them all. They had been walking along the road for about ten minutes taking in the beautiful scenery and wildlife, Sirius had even changed into his animal form and ran out into the field and run about; he ran a little ahead of them.  
  
But when he heard a rumbling noise again, he quickly changed back and straighten up. Only what could be described as a bus came into view which was also a foot or so off the ground, it stopped in front of him and the door slide open.  
  
He smiled as he saw her sat there, she smiled back at him as he stepped onto the bus.  
  
"I was quicker then I thought." Nissa told him.  
  
"Yeah but it was like a life time to me." Sirius told her as he lead against her chair.  
  
Nissa smiled at him and then put the engine into full power and Sirius fell backwards with a thud and landed on his ass, she looked back as he was trying to get up.  
  
"You alright there?" Nissa asked him, as she slowed down coming up on his friends.  
  
"I'm fine thanks; just give me a little warning next time." Sirius told her as she opened the door for the others.  
  
"Of course I will." Nissa said pleasantly. "Right sorry to take so long, do you want to take a seat?"  
  
Sirius went to the back and sat down next to Remus, as everyone else took seats and Severus sat on his own looking out of the window.  
  
"Right then, we'll be back at the estate in no time at all." Nissa told them as she turned round.  
  
"Hopefully in one piece." Sirius said.  
  
Nissa didn't answer him as she started back to the estate, she drove a lot slower and safer on the way back; well she did have other people to look after. It took them nearly twenty minutes, well she was still driving faster then she should. They road up the entrance path to the estate's, three tall skyscrapers out in the middle of no where; as they turned the corner and looked up at them they looked as though there was two connected as one and had bridges running between them all at different level's. There were more of these hover buses about along with the bikes.  
  
Nissa packed up in the hover hanger, and stood up in front of them and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the Cadell estate." Nissa said brightly.  
  
(A/N:- Hoped you liked that, a little different then what I normally write but I felt like a change; hoped you like it. And sorry again for it being so short, they will get longer promise.  
  
And thanks to yaukira for your review I'm glad that you liked the first chapter and I hope that you like this one as well. 


	3. Old Friends Reunited

Old Friends Reunited  
  
"Welcome to the Cadell Estate." Nissa said as she stepped of the hover bus, and they slowly followed behind her.  
  
They were looking around as though they had never seen anything like it, even Harry and Hermione were; Nissa noticed that they seemed taken back by everything.  
  
"The Cadell building is joint with Disa." Nissa told them and then added to Severus. "You'll probably be placed in the Disa building."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Severus demanded as he quickly followed her.  
  
"This way please." Nissa told them, as they seemed to have stopped part from Severus who seemed to want to pick an argument with her. "I know that I've never been down to your school or estate's, but they can't be much different just smaller right?"  
  
"Yeah right, just smaller." Remus answered quickly.  
  
Nissa turned back round suddenly when she reached the doors and smiled at him, making him stand back. "I never got your name before."  
  
"Lupin...erm Remus Lupin." Remus stuttered.  
  
She smiled at him and turned back round. "Nice to meet you, don't worry I don't bite...well not often anyway. Right then rest of the group from your school is already in the hall, personally I think it was stupid slitting you up into three groups and then sending you off to find us on your own; that's just wrong especially without transport."  
  
"Yeah we thought the same thing." Sirius agreed, even though he didn't know what he was really agreeing to as he walked beside her.  
  
"Black get a hold of yourself, we've been here two minutes; and you're already trying it with the first girl we've meet." Severus said sounding annoyed.  
  
Sirius pulled his wand as did Severus, but Nissa turned round and pulled them both off of them.  
  
"Don't be so childish, and throwing twigs at each other please." Nissa said. "Right, you'll get sorted into your groups unless it's already been done; and then you'll get showed to your rooms and everything. And tomorrow to the school for class, and if you want to fight going to one of the arenas its better then fighting in the corridors; and you can earn points at the same time...well as long as you don't put each other in the Med Bay."  
  
"I have no idea what you just said." Severus told her.  
  
She smiled at him. "Sorry, talking a little fast; well that's because I need to get back upstairs I have loads of homework to be done all for this week. So I'll see you around."  
  
"You can count on it." Sirius told her as she started to walk towards a door.  
  
She pressed the button and the door opened with a whoosh and she stepped into the lift, once she was gone they all looked at each other and at the door she had left them in front. Remus stood next to Sirius, they both nodded and walked through; the door opened and they heard loads of voices from inside.  
  
It was a dinning room, but larger then the Great Hall well maybe not the ceiling. It wasn't full of student's but there were quite a few of them in a group near the front they made their way over, with people greeting them.  
  
"Hey took yas long enough."  
  
"Yeah I thought that you would have gotten here well before us."  
  
A guy with purple skin and head tails walked up behind Hermione, making her jump back and grab hold of Ron's arm tightly; he was just about to ask her what's wrong when he saw for himself and managed to nudge Fred and George in the ribs.  
  
"So you guys up to teaching them a lesson?" He asked the twins. "Don't you think that their so full of themselves, but we'll show them when we kick their ass in the first Firmasca match."  
  
"Yeah course." Fred said.  
  
"I think you had more spirit last night, what you meet one?" He asked them.  
  
"Yeah they meet a Tasia, Nissa Tiania; but I'm sure that I'll be able to beat her." A familiar voice said behind them.  
  
Remus and Sirius spun round at the sound of his voice, they just stared at him as he walked through the group and smiled at them.  
  
"Padfoot, Moony." He said and they both embraced him. "Nice to see you guys as well, though personally I thought you had better sense of direction Moony then him."  
  
"I don't believe it." Sirius said as they stepped back and took each other in again.  
  
"Oh and there's someone else." He told them.  
  
"She isn't is she?" Moony asked as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Lily!" They both shouted and hugged her as one.  
  
Harry just stood there staring at them, as they turned round to face him; this was strange they were all near enough the same age.  
  
"Hey Harry." He said smiling.  
  
"Oh James for God shake." Lily said and hugged him tightly. "Oh Harry I am glad that you're here, even if our ages are a bit messed up."  
  
"Yeah, come here." James said and hugged Harry.  
  
"Can you please take your seats!" The teacher on the stage shouted. "Your all acting as though you haven't seen each other for years, its only been a couple of hours since we left the school; well maybe a day but there's no need for all this."  
  
They slowly took their seats, getting two tables between them and tried to wait patiently until the introduction was over so that they could talk and find out everything.  
  
"Right those of you who have already meet some of the student's here, I hope that you were all pleasant to them; that goes especially out to you Mr Snape and your friends." She said loudly, making Severus grumble loudly while the others all laughed at him. "Right I'll take that as a no, well try to be in the future I don't want to visiting you up in the Med Bay."  
  
"Yeah like that little girl could have done anything to me." Severus said.  
  
"From what I heard she could have." James told him smiling.  
  
"Right then, you'll be sleep with you normally do; and I don't mean it like that before you all start." She went on. "You already know which of the four estates you have been matched to, lets test your directionally skills again shall we; lets see if you can find your building and your rooms. Though it should be easier because you can always ask the computer. And please try not to get into trouble on your first night here."  
  
Data pads and data sheets appeared on the tables in front of them all with their names and information and maps, Hermione and Lily picked theirs up and looked over them. James, Sirius and Moony looked at Lily, while Ron, Harry, Ginny and twins looked at Hermione.  
  
"So what are we doing?" They asked.  
  
"Finding our rooms." Lily said.  
  
"It's a map of the estates, and the school...and the planet." Hermione said.  
  
"Come on Severus, you don't want to hang out with that lot do you? We're off to the Disa side." A lad said the same age as them just a foot taller then Severus once he stood up, he had dark blue hair and green eyes. "I can't believe that you got Tiania, so how was she?"  
  
"Nothing special." Severus said as he started to walk off with him and his new group of friends, though really they had been friends for years.  
  
"Well that must have been disappointing seeing her in her human form, that's what I'm going to do before I leave see her in her Tasian form." He told Severus grinning.  
  
"Well that's just wrong, him that popular." Sirius said staring after him and then turned back to Lily and James. "So how did you get here?"  
  
"Same way as you I guess." James answered. "Isn't it strange being sixteen again?"  
  
"Well that's how old we are." Harry said.  
  
"Speak for your self there mate, we're just left school and now we have to start it again." Fred said.  
  
"I know we have to do something to get out of it." George said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well from what I can work out, this is the future and there are aliens about and everything." Lily told them.  
  
They all looked at her for a moment before they looked around at everyone and realised that she was right, not all of them looked human; like the guy who had talked to them before.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Bill asked.  
  
"Hey maybe we could learn magic from the future to help us in the past.2 Tonks suggested, as she looked down at her sheet. "Hey I'm with you Lily."  
  
"What?" James shouted grabbing hold of Lily's data sheet, but she wouldn't let him have it.  
  
"Yeah it's us three together." Remus told them.  
  
"Image the trouble we can course." Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah now you're starting to sound like Fred and George." Remus told him.  
  
"You know that Tonks has a point." Harry said breaking in. "Magic here should be ahead of us, we could learn a lot; and then go back."  
  
"Well I'm not going back until I've won over that Nissa girl we meet today." Sirius told them.  
  
"So that means we're staying for a while." Remus said, and then explained to James and Lily. "It didn't really go that well, Severus didn't help matters either calling her a little girl."  
  
"Sirius, we're not here so you can date." Lily told him softly. "And anyway it seems as though you're going to have a lot of competition from the way Severus' friend was saying."  
  
"Lily, I've never backed down from a challenge and I'm not going to start now." Sirius told her.  
  
Lily looked over at James for support but it seemed that Sirius wasn't the only one who had already returned to his sixteen year old self, she stood up and started to walk off closely followed by the girls. Harry stared after her wondering if he should go as well but both Sirius and his dad stopped him.  
  
"Right so what are we doing?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well Moony, I vote we stay." James said. "For a couple of reason, me and Lily can't go back there of course; and while we're here we can learn more about magic."  
  
"How do you know this is a school for magic?" Bill asked him before Sirius.  
  
"And why can't you come back?" Harry asked him.  
  
"harry you know why we can't go back there, an so do we." James told him softly.  
  
Harry just looked moodily at them all, while James moved round so that he could sit next to him.  
  
"Harry I know it must be hard for you, but there we can't be together." James told him. "And yes I don't know how hard because I'm not really there, but if we're here with you then..."  
  
"Wait a minute, if your staying at the end of all this what about us?" Remus asked. "What if after it all we want to come back and stay here, do you think that we could?"  
  
"Well we won't know until the time comes will we." James said. "But we already know about me and Lily, I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"Well that time hasn't come yet, so let's check this place out and find our rooms." Sirius said getting to his feet picking up his own date pad and sheet, but turned to Remus. "So Moony where's our room?"  
  
Remus looked at him and smiled. "This is going to be just like when we were all at school isn't?"  
  
"Of course not Moony." Sirius said and then wicked at James who was smiling as well.  
  
"Come on then, I think I have it figured out." Remus said started to walk through the tables, the rest of the students had already left.  
  
They walked out and over to the lift Nissa had gotten in, Remus pressed the button and then Sirius lead forward and pressed it as well.  
  
"Dad would love it here, with all the technology and everything." George said looking around.  
  
"Do you think that they'll be able to come find us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't know." Fred admitted.  
  
The door opened and they all got in, it was quite a tight fit as Remus moved to the front but he couldn't get through.  
  
"Harry press twenty eight will you." Remus told him.  
  
"There's no button for twenty eight, there's only a panel like the one out there." Harry told him.  
  
"There how are we going to get to level twenty eight?" Sirius asked Remus, but as soon as he finished talking the lift started to move, they all looked at him. "I didn't do anything."  
  
A couple of minutes later the doors opened and a voice said over head. "Level twenty eight, guest Cadell level."  
  
"This is it, get out everyone." Remus called.  
  
They almost fell out of the lift as someone walked up the corridor, a girl with pale purple skin and shirt dark purple hair.  
  
She looked at them all and then smiled at Sirius. "You know it would have been easier if you would have used two lifts."  
  
"Yeah thanks." Sirius aid staring at her, she smiled at him again and then started to giggle to herself as she walked off.  
  
"God this is going to be just like school." Remus said pushing past him, to start looking for their room.  
  
"Hey this time Moony we'll find a nice werewolf girl for you!" Sirius shouted after him.  
  
Remus almost fell over at the word werewolf. "Just shouted it out to everyone why don't you."  
  
The door next Remus opened suddenly and two girls came out, the one on the left smiled at Remus while the other glared at Sirius.  
  
"Remus don't listen to him, yeah we heard that Tiania girl who Morgan Severus' friend is after as well." She told him.  
  
2Yeah, Jess is right." The other girl said. "You can't have everyone Siri. And anyway, she's Tasian so she likes werewolves; they all do."  
  
"Yeah, now keep the noise down you lot; we have work still to do." Jess told them. "And I bet that none of you haven't even started to read up on what we have to do here yet have you?"  
  
"No." James said.  
  
"What do you mean she likes werewolves?" Sirius asked walking over to the girls.  
  
"Sirius another time mate." James told him as he pulled him along. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
James near enough dragged Sirius round the corner, with the other following; and Remus in front not looking at any of them.  
  
"Does everyone know what I am?" Remus asked as he stopped in front another lot of quarter's and pressed the button, the doors opened and walked inside.  
  
"It seems so mate, but hey no one minds." James said positively, as they followed him inside.  
  
They looked around the room, it was big. Two sofa's set at an L angle and a coffee table, there were tables against the wall and two large desks pushed together at the back of the room; and three door leading off. Sirius went through to the one on the right.  
  
"This is my bedroom!" Sirius shouted through.  
  
James and Remus looked at each other and quickly went to look to see what the other rooms were, they were both bedrooms as well; they all came back out together.  
  
"This is great, a bedroom each and a bathroom each as well." Sirius said as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Oh, Harry, Ron your room is facing ours." Remus told them. "Fred George yours is next to theirs, on the right, and Bill yours is on the left with someone called Rider."  
  
"What that isn't far." Bill said annoyed.  
  
"Sorry but that's how it's down here." Remus told him as Bill was walking moodily out of the room with Fred and George on either side of him.  
  
"If our room is like this, you can always sleep on the sofa." Fred told him.  
  
"Yeah have you seen the size of them?" George said.  
  
The door closed behind them, and the three of them were left alone; James and Remus looked around and then sat down as Sirius got up.  
  
"Where do you think they keep the food?" Sirius asked as he started to look around.  
  
"I'm glad to see that some things haven't changed." James said smiling.  
  
Sirius started to press buttons on the wall computer which had an open ledge underneath.  
  
"I could just eat a full Sunday breakfast again." Sirius told them, he almost fell over when it appeared in front of him.  
  
He picked up the plate and walked back to the sofa and started to eat, as they both stared at him.  
  
"Wait a minute." James said looking from Sirius to the wall computer and back again. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"I just...told that thing...what I wanted...and then it appeared." Sirius said through mouthfuls of food.  
  
They both looked at him and got up to try it out for themselves.  
  
"Bacon sandwich." James said. "I haven't had one for what seems like years."  
  
"That's because it has been years." Sirius said, as his sandwich appeared.  
  
"Roast chicken sandwich." Remus said.  
  
They both went back to the sofa and eat and talked until it was late about everything what had happened, until finally they went to bed.  
  
(A/N:- Hoped you enjoyed that, a lot longer then the first two; got a little carried away.  
  
Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad that enjoyed the story so far.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
Yaukira, really glad that you liked both chapters and hope you like this one as well, don't worry I'm still writing the others, I just had an idea for this and had to write it down as quickly as I could.  
  
Slimpun, glad that you liked it and here's that update you asked for. 


	4. First Morning

First Morning  
  
Sirius woke up suddenly, and sat bolt up right looking around in his dully lit room trying to remember where he was. Everything about the day before came rushing back to him, he threw the covers back and walked through the living quarters in his trousers; he looked around the room facing him which was James' and then next to it was Remus'.  
  
He walked across to James' room, he pressed the button on the side and walked in just to double check that he was really after everything what had happened yesterday; because if he was real then that meant so was everything else.  
  
He reached for his wand, but it wasn't there; then he remembered that Nissa had taken it. Well that was perfect because he wanted to see her what better excuse then to get his wand back.  
  
"James! Wake up!" Sirius shouted, as he ran at the bed changing into a dog; and started to bark madly making James jump up with a start.  
  
"What the hell's going on" James said and then saw Sirius and started to laugh, and grabbed hold of him. "Its first thing in the morning, I know we're back at school but that doesn't mean that I need that sort of wake up call anymore."  
  
"Course not mate...Remus' turn while you get breakfast." Sirius told him, changing partly to tell him and then changed back again and ran out of the room; through the living quarter's and into Remus' bedroom.  
  
He jumped up onto the bed and started to bark, Remus flung his arms around but didn't wake up; so Sirius licked his face it always worked, and still did. Remus almost jumped out of bed, but when he saw Sirius sat on his bed with his tail waging.  
  
"Morning Padfoot." Remus said climbing out of bed. "Nice to see that you haven't forget the wake up call."  
  
"Well someone has to get you guys up." Sirius said as he sat on his bed, picking up the covers off the floor. "Are you coming through for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Remus told him.  
  
The door opened and James walked in his hair even messier then normal, they both looked over at him; he had one of the data pads in his hand.  
  
"Hey I've just read here, that there's a couple of food halls; why don't we go down to them we might meet up with the other's down there." James suggested.  
  
"And I could see Nissa there." Sirius said jumping off the bed. "I better go get dressed."  
  
"So we might as well go ahead of you, considering how long its going to take you to look decent." James teased.  
  
"Funny, really funny." Sirius said as he walked over to the door. "When we were at school I didn't have to do anything and they threw themselves at me."  
  
"Yeah I remember didn't they get in the way." Remus said smiling.  
  
"You two are really funny considering how early it is." Sirius said as he walked past James. "Don't take to long; I don't want to miss her."  
  
Sirius went through to his own room picking up a data pad as he walked past the table, he looked through it as he walked over to the draws; he pressed the button in the top corner and they opened full of clothes. They were quite nice, different but they were alright; he started to pull them out looking for something to wear.  
  
He held up more then a dozen or so outfits not sure which was the right one, this was harder then he remembered; especially now that the fashions had jumped forward a couple of hundred years.  
  
"Come on Sirius, by the time we get there there's going to be nothing left." James shouted through.  
  
"I'm coming." Sirius shouted back as he looked at himself one last time in the mirror before he left. He was wearing a dark blue top with a grey strip across the top, with the same colour trousers but with one strip down the side of his left leg.  
  
James and Remus looked him up and down and smiled, they were both dressed the same.  
  
"So the school uniform didn't come to mind then when you were going through all of those clothes?" James asked him.  
  
Sirius looked down at himself and then over at Remus and James by the door.  
  
"Damn it! You two go ahead, I'll meet you down there." Sirius told them going back to his room.  
  
"Are you sure, well are you sure that you can find it on your own?" Remus asked.  
  
"Of course I can, I could find my way around Hogwarts couldn't I; so I can find my way around here." Sirius told them.  
  
"Ok then, we'll see you in a bit." James said. "Hurry up, you can't miss breakfast."  
  
Sirius went back into his room as Remus and James left for breakfast, Sirius rooted through his clothes on his bed for his uniform. Wondering why he hadn't thought about it considering he was in school, he found the green uniform which was just like what Nissa had worn the day before. He put it on and pulled a face when he saw himself in the mirror, green wasn't really his colour; tonight he would have to look for something else to wear that he could get away with.  
  
He got out of the turbo lift and walked down the corridor, looking at the doors and wondering where the hell he was; they just looked like quarters, which every corridor he had seen so far looked like that.  
  
A girl walked around the corner with her head down yawning, and walked straight into Sirius; who quickly grabbed hold of her so that she wouldn't fall. He smiled at her as she looked up at him.  
  
"Morning." Sirius said brightly, now he was pleased that he had stayed behind though wished that he was wearing something different like she was.  
  
"Morning, your Sirius right from the other school?" Nissa asked and then yawned again, she had her down just past her shoulder and was wearing a dark red orange shirt with a waist coat, and a dark red skirt which wrapped over and different lengths with knee boots.  
  
"Didn't you sleep well?" Sirius asked her as she stepped back and carried on walking; Sirius turned round and followed her.  
  
"I think I only got a couple of hours sleep, I stay up late finishing off assignment, reports and work; and didn't get to sleep until late early morning." Nissa told him.  
  
"Oh so that's why you were in a rush yesterday with us." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeap, oh well." Nissa said and then smiled at him as she stepped in front of a door and pressed the button on the panel. "I get to keep an eye on you lot; I got a message this morning telling me. I think you're supposed to take my classes even if I'm not there, one of my friends should keep an eye on you lot."  
  
"That's great; we'll be able to get to know each other better." Sirius said as the door opened and they stepped in.  
  
"Second main food hall." Nissa ordered, and then looked over at him he was still smiling at her. "You do know that I only have to do this because I'm on report, so if I'm not excited as you are; sorry."  
  
"That's alright, so why are you on report?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, and I'm sure you'll be told before long." Nissa said not looking at him.  
  
"I would rather hear it from you, I know what its like when everyone thinks you did something and you didn't." Sirius told her.  
  
This time she looked at him. "How do you know that I didn't do it, everyone else seems to think I."  
  
"Because I've been there, don't worry the people who care about you will stand by you." Sirius reassured her as the door opened and she walked out first.  
  
"Thanks." Nissa said, she smiled at him slightly as she walked through another door to their right.  
  
The noise hit him as he walked, the hall was even bigger then the one he had been in last night; and this time it was full. Though it looked even fuller because of all the different colours everyone was wearing.  
  
"Can I just say something, tomorrow wear your estate uniform I don't think greens really you; well not that much anyway." Nissa told him, before she walked off to her friends.  
  
Sirius smiled after her as he watched her walk between the tables, he wasn't really looking for his own friends but he did see a couple of them waving at him. He slowly walked over to them trying not to take his eyes off either them or where Nissa was heading.  
  
"No way, I don't believe it." Fred said as Sirius sat down next to him.  
  
Yeah after last night I thought that she wouldn't want anything to do with you." James admitted.  
  
"Thanks Prongs." Sirius said as he looked around, everyone had food in front of them except him.  
  
"You tell your mat what you want, and then it creates it like that computer last night." Remus told him.  
  
2Oh right." Sirius said. "Saguage and bacon sandwich."  
  
It appeared a moment later, he smiled to himself as he reached for his drink.  
  
"Isn't it great here!" Hermione said suddenly. "I read as much as I could last night, you know at the school the library takes up a section on every floor nearly. I can't wait to get there and have a look around."  
  
"That's all she's been talking about, it figures that's the first thing she's going to find out isn't it." Ron said.  
  
"Oh and then our timetables, which are all the same by the way." Harry told him.  
  
"And I'm sure that you'll like this, guess who will be showing us around?" Lily said smiling at Sirius.  
  
"Nissa, she told me." Sirius told them. "Because she's on report."  
  
"Oh right." Lily said.  
  
"So what's she on report for?" James asked.  
  
"She never said, it seemed a touchy subject." Sirius answered.  
  
"Hey Nissa!" A guy shouted from a crowded table behind them. "I heard, to bad about the newbie's; but we're still on for later right?"  
  
They all looked at Sirius and then over to the table where she was sat with her large group of friends, she smiled at him and then got up saying something to her friends before she walked over at sat down next to the guy who had just shouted over at her.  
  
"He's kind of nice isn't he?" Ginny said suddenly and then giggled.  
  
"Yeah he is, more over George so we can get a better look." Tonks agreed, as they all looked over at him.  
  
Sirius glared at them all but none of them were paying an attention they were all looking at the table where she was sat with a large group of lads.  
  
"Their all not bad really." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said, but she wasn't listening.  
  
"I'm on for the training, but anything else I can't I've got to much on; and I'm drained." Nissa told him.  
  
2Come on Nis, for me." He said as he moved his chair closer, and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
They all turned round and looked at Sirius who now looked as though he was in a bad mood.  
  
"Hey Sirius, leave my sister alone." Another guy said walking over to their table, they looked from him to their Sirius and back again. He looked a little like Nissa but brow eyes and not red. "Its first thing, you can't wait to get your hands on her can you?" He said as he sat down.  
  
"Maybe I can't, but you can't balm me; look at her she's goddess even in her human form." Sirius told them.  
  
"Methos you should keep a close eye on him, you never know what he might do." The guy next to Sirius told him, he had short black hair and black eyes and gold skin.  
  
"Thanks Potior." Sirius said.  
  
"So you're not coming out tonight, but it's the night before the full moon." The guy on Potior's other side said. He had shoulder length grey hair and grey caring eyes. "The rest on you are still coming right?"  
  
"Wait a minute; I need your help with something Lupus." Nissa said. "One of them is a werewolf as well; I was hoping that you could help them."  
  
"Yeah why not." Lupus jumped up from his chair, and with a small pop he changed into a werewolf and back again. "I think I can manage that, I've just about got it down myself."  
  
"I'll come with you's as well." Sirius said.  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "But you're not a werewolf, and a wolf doesn't really count does it?"  
  
She got up as did Methos, but Sirius grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down on his knee; a coupe of girls on the next table started to giggle.  
  
"I'll see you later." Sirius told her smiling and then let her go.  
  
She smiled as she got up and walked off with Methos, they stopped next to Remus.  
  
"Why aren't the two of you going out, you act as though you are." Methos said.  
  
Nissa ignored him and turned to everyone at the table. "Are you all alright to get to the school?"  
  
"Erm well..." Remus answered.  
  
"That's alright, just meet me down stairs at the transport from last night." Nissa told them. "And Remus, I talk to Lupus he said that he'll help."  
  
"I'm surprised that your not going." Methos told her. "I thought you liked werewolves?"  
  
"I'm busy." Nissa told him. "I'll see you lot down there then."  
  
Nissa and Methos walked off together before they answered, but they were all looking at Remus.  
  
"Now that would be cool if you could do that Moony." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, do you think that they would let us come with you considering that we can change into animals?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know." Remus answered, and then looked at his two best friends. "Do you really think that I would be able to do that?"  
  
"Yeah course you can, you can do anything you want to do." Sirius told him.  
  
They all stood up from the table which Nissa had just been at, and walked over to their table; Lupus, Sirius and Potior stopped to talk to them.  
  
"So you're the werewolf right?" Lupus asked Remus. "I'm Lupus, I've been one since I was six; don't worry the training isn't that bad."  
  
"Yeah you can bring your friends if you like, we helped Lupus out." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, we all learnt how to change before we were supposed to; but we didn't want Lupus to be alone." Potior told them.  
  
"Yeah and you didn't want to miss out on the fun." Lupus said, both Sirius and Potior started to smile remembering the good times. "Yeah don't get any ideas you two. We're going down as well why don't you come with us, I'll tell you some more about the training."  
  
"Ok then." Remus said, he looked over at his friends who were smiling at him.  
  
They all got up to leave together in a very large group, they made their way down to the ground; splitting up into smaller groups for the lift and then all got the transport together. Sirius went up to the front to sit with Nissa, while the other Sirius stayed with Remus to find all about the training he was going to get. 


	5. First Day

First Day  
  
Nissa pulled up in the hanger's, Sirius had joined the rest of them half way through the journey leaving her alone to drive; but now that they were at the school he came back up to the front while Lupus was still going for what the training would be.  
  
"So Nis, you can't get around Domnus then?" Sirius asked her.  
  
Nissa looked up at him as she got up and smiled at him. "No I can't, you know what he's like. Normally I might have tried but not after what happened, it's been a hard enough year as it is; I don't even know if he trust's me anymore."  
  
"Of course he truth's you, we all trust don't we Sirius?" Potior told her as they got of the hover bus.  
  
"Well the whole attacking Fortis and Domnus thing, well that did take us by surprise." Sirius said teasing her, she hit him playfully on the arm and walked up the path to the school.  
  
"God look at it, Hogwarts is nothing compared to this." James said looking up at the building; it was a step building with four steps and six levels on each. "I can't believe it."  
  
"I know, I read about it; but this is just unreal." Lily said as she linked his arm, with Sirius and Remus behind them.  
  
"Just remember, the more there is the more there is to explore and you remember what fun that is." Sirius said smiling to himself.  
  
(A/N:- I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing but there's two guy's called Sirius; Sirius Black and Sirius Formosa, I think I'll put the letter of their last name beside their name so you know who I'm writing about ok.)  
  
"Don't start, I've already heard it from everyone I don't need to hear it from you as well." Nissa told him, she stopped in front of them both stopping them; and then James stopped as well to find out what was going on. "I didn't do it, it was him why doesn't anyone believe me?"  
  
"I believe you." Sirius F told her, as he stepped forward and put his arm around her waist and they carried on walking.  
  
Sirius B glared at him as he watched them walk into the entrance, the door slide open and they all went in; he kissed her on the cheek and then went off in the opposite direction with his friends.  
  
"Try not to hurt too many people!" Sirius F shouted over his shoulder at her. "But if you want to let off some of that energy of yours, just come and find me!"  
  
Nissa smiled to herself while Methos looked unimpressed beside of her as they walked over to the lift, but Nissa stopped suddenly turning back round realising what she was supposed to be doing that morning.  
  
"Sorry, nearly forgot." Nissa said smiling at that. "Sirius, I shouldn't go near him this early in the morning; well not if I want to keep my mind on track."  
  
"Don't you mean any time of day." Mailin Tisten said as she walked over to them, she was tall and slim and had long dark purple black hair up in pig tails with buns on top and then flowed down her back, and her skin was lightly tanned purple.  
  
"Morning Mailin." Nissa said smiling at her. "Made anyone cry yet?"  
  
"Nope but there's still time." Mailin answered. "Anyway we have a couple of classes with these, so we'll see how strong they really are." She stepped up to Sirius only a inch away from his face and then smiled at him completely taken him off guard. "Can't wait until later."  
  
She turned round her hair hitting him in the face, as Nissa laughed and lead them down the corridor while the others went for the lift.  
  
"Don't mind her, she's alright really." Nissa told them. "Just hope that you lot are in shape for later."  
  
"Course we are." Sirius B reassured her.  
  
"Yeah well we'll see." Nissa said smiling over her shoulder at him.  
  
Sirius was paying that much attention to her that he walked straight into Fred and George, something about her just hit him when she smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry guys." Sirius said, and shack his head.  
  
"No prob's." Fred told him.  
  
James and Remus came up either side of him, as they made their way down the corridor.  
  
"So what was that about?" james asked him.  
  
"I don't know really...but then there is something." Sirius answered.  
  
"Would you like to make more sense?" Remus asked him looking behind him at James.  
  
"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Sirius asked them, but they both just looked at him. "The name, think about it isn't hard."  
  
"Nissa." Lily said from in front. "From school...what have you two lost yours minds?"  
  
"If they're not feeling well I show them where the Med Bay is you like?" Nissa told them over her shoulder as she walked through the doors at the end of the corridor and into a large hall, they all followed her in and over to a group of people.  
  
"Sirius, that's just impossible." Remus told him. "You said that she died."  
  
James stopped them all. "It can't be that impossible, look at me and Lily we were dead...and look where we are as well. Nothing it seems is impossible."  
  
Harry walked up to them wanting to know what was going on. "So what have I missed?"  
  
"Not much." James answered. "Sirius is just up to something as always, so nothing new there...the question is what is he going to do about it."  
  
"I'm going to find out if they're the same person." Sirius told him as though was obvious.  
  
Remus, James and Lily couldn't help but laugh, this was really like being back at school, all they needed now was a couple of detentions and they were home.  
  
"Sirius remember, be nice don't say anything to upset her and she has a mean right hook." Remus reminded him.  
  
"Yeah remember Michael, you should have seen his face." James said smiling remembering the look on his face.  
  
"And are you lot up to?" Severus asked as he walked over to them.  
  
"Great you're all here." Nissa said brightly as she turned round.  
  
"Hey you could get Snivellus here to help you." James suggested smiling at him.  
  
"James!" Lily said sternly as Severus glared at him.  
  
Nissa smiled at them all as she walked over to the large group, she hadn't thought that she would have this many to show around; one of the guys with Severus walked round from the back of the group and put his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi darling." He said to her, she smiled back at him as everyone watched. He near enough fall over pulling his arm away from her, with smoke coming from it.  
  
"Don't touch me thank you." Nissa said pleasantly, and then turned back to the rest of the group. "Morning everyone. Right as you must have gathered I'm showing you around and you'll be doing my lesson's while you here, so that means Cadell and Disa joint lesson."  
  
"Don't you dare do that to me again." The guy told her as he got up from the ground. "If you do, you'll get twice as worst; and I'm sure that your Master won't be too impressed with you."  
  
"For the whole master thing, I'm already on report for nearly killing a Rider; and the whole fire thing well I'm still haven't got that down yet." Nissa told him pleasantly. "Right then, first of all we'll have a tour of the school and then onto lesson's. We're only doing a couple today; we have Mag/Artress, Science and Potions and Flying."  
  
"Great flying can't wait." James said excitedly.  
  
"She almost killed someone." Sirius whispered to Remus and James.  
  
"If you have any questions you can asked them as we go around, so lets get started." Nissa told them started to walk back out of the hall. "I want you all to stay together and no wondering off, I'll know.  
  
They all followed her out of the hall, talking about what had happened and about the lessons; James was quite excited about there being a flying lesson on his first day. But Sirius was quite worried about her, wondering what could have pushed her so far to do something like that.  
  
Severus was trying to hold his friend off from going after her. "let me go, if I don't get her now I'll get her in first lesson."  
  
"Don't be so stupid Nalang." Severus told him. "Just leave it alone."  
  
"You're normally up for things like this." Nalang told him. "Gone soft now have you around a pretty face? Well she's isn't all that, everyone has a weakness and I'll find hers."  
  
"You really do need to get a life." James told him.  
  
Nalang stop fighting against Severus and rounded on James, but Nissa and walked up behind them.  
  
"If you don't mind saving the fighting for class, I don't really fancy taking you up to the Med Bay before the tour has even started." Nissa told them. "And I doubt your teachers would be pleased either."  
  
"Fine I'll save it for class." Nalang told her.  
  
Nissa smiled at him as she turned back round, Lily and Tonks looked at him and then joined Nissa up front.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's just sore because you don't like him." Lily told her.  
  
"Thanks but its alright, I can handle myself against the likes of him." Nissa reassured them both.  
  
"Yeah like attacking a Rider when they're defenceless." Nalang shot at her.  
  
"Infidus is no way defenceless, none of us is ever defenceless; its just how we use that power when we really need too." Nissa told him over her shoulder not bothering to face him properly.  
  
"Infidus...that must be Infidus Manus...so that means that they're both here." Sirius told them quietly.  
  
"You're jumping ahead of yourself here Sirius, you don't even know if she's the same person." Remus told him calmly. "I'm not sure she is, because I don't get the same feeling being around her like I used to coming up to the full moon."  
  
Both James and Sirius looked over at him, this was new to them; even Fred and George were listening in now.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked calmly, because he could see that Sirius couldn't bring himself to ask the question.  
  
"Well she was a werewolf wasn't she, that's why..." Remus answered. "And I don't think she is one."  
  
"Ask her." George suggested.  
  
"Hey Nissa, are you a werewolf?" Fred shouted.  
  
Nissa smiled to herself before she turned round walking backwards. "Nope, but I could find you a female one if you like; there are quite a few around here of course."  
  
"Thanks I'll think about that." Fred told her smiling back as she turned back round.  
  
"There you go." George said pleasantly.  
  
"It isn't her then." Remus said with James nodding in argument.  
  
"Who?" Fred asked.  
  
"A old girlfriend?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Well erm...kind of..." Sirius answered.  
  
"They were near enough married." James told him. "But Sirius, it isn't her. If it was she would remember us like we remember her; and she isn't a werewolf you can't really hide that now can you?"  
  
"I guess so." Sirius said looking at her.  
  
***  
  
Nissa showed them around the school, not all of it because there wasn't enough time to show them around the whole school; she showed them the most important places they would need straight away. And then they went to their first lesson, now Severus had his hands full trying to keep Nalang under control; he was getting quite annoyed with his so called friend.  
  
Nissa walked into the class first, she side stepped out of the way as bided ropes flew through the air and hit Severus in the chest spending him flying backwards tied from top to bottom.  
  
They all started to laugh at him, as he struggled on the floor with Nalang trying to untie him.  
  
"You should be more careful when you enter the arenas." Mailin told Severus as he pushed Nalang aside and got to his feet.  
  
"What do you think you're playing at you stupid girl!" Severus shouted at him, everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and turned around.  
  
A lad who had been stood talking with two girls walked over to him and stood by her side, he had long brown hair and was wearing his estate trousers with a vest.  
  
"You shouldn't talk to her like that." He told her calmly. "Why don't you give him a lesson in manors?"  
  
Mailin smiled at him and then grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him out onto the arena floor and pulled out her staff, while the rest of the class part from their group took their seats in the stands. James and Sirius were in stitches laughing so hard at the thought of him getting his ass kicked by a girl, they walked over to empty seats and they all sat down.  
  
"Don't kill him; he needs to be able to go to the rest of his lessons today." Nissa told her. "Do you really think this is a good idea Li?"  
  
"He shouldn't have spoken to her like that." Li told her.  
  
Severus just stood there as Mailin swung her staff around the top of head and then brought it down and under his legs, he fell to the ground again as she walked around him.  
  
"Come on then, you should get at least get your staff out." Mailin told him, nudging his waist with her foot.  
  
Severus glared at her wondering what she was talking about and then he felt something on his waist, he reached for it and there was his own staff; his was midnight blue and grey. He smiled at her and then got to his feet.  
  
"Now try not to hurt yourself with that, when you try and do magic." Mailin teased him.  
  
Severus swung at her as he tried to cast a spell but she blocked it easily, hitting him in the chest sending him flying back into wall; he slumped to the ground. He rubbed his back and he tried to get to his feet.  
  
"You're really out of shape aren't you?" Mailin said, she went to hit him again but not as hard but he turned round to face her to quickly making her staff connect to her face breaking his nose. "Oh are you alright?"  
  
"Oh my Goddess, Mailin!" Li shouted. "You're never this concerned when you normally train."  
  
"Yeah well, he kind of looks as though one more blow could kill him." Mailin said as she turned round, as Severus sank to the floor holding his nose. "I think that'll do for his lesson."  
  
"Bloody hell, I'm glad that I didn't have that lesson; not that she couldn't have taken me." Sirius whispered to Remus and James on either side of him.  
  
"Hey Mailin, he wants to go next." Bruck told her pointing at Sirius in front of him.  
  
"What? I never said that." Sirius said.  
  
Mailin smiled at him, Sirius couldn't believe it as he stood up and walked down to the arena floor with James and Remus cheering him on and Lily telling him to be careful. Severus glared at him as he offered his hand to help him up and take his place.  
  
"Are you sure that you can handle her Black?" Severus asked him as he held in nose.  
  
"If you like you could pair up together." Mailin suggested, they both looked at her and she knew that they were not going to be working together.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe it, the two of you." James was saying again, as he stood beside Severus' bed in the Med Bay; while Sirius tried to get onto his.  
  
"God, I can't do it...it hurts way too much." Sirius said clutching his side.  
  
"Nissa you didn't did you?" The doctor asked her as he handed her a small device.  
  
"Of course not, Mailin in class...I think they were just having a bad day." Nissa told him before she turned to Sirius first. "Aren't you going to lay down on the bed?"  
  
Sirius looked at her, and then tried again to get onto the bed; his sides felt as though they were on fire, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he lifted himself onto the bed and put his feet up and flopped down.  
  
"Are you alright?" Nissa asked him looking down at him concerned that he seemed to be in so much pain.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, just fine thanks." Sirius said holding his side and trying to smile reassuringly.  
  
"I don't mean to be offensive when I say this, but maybe you should do a bit more training; especially against girls." Nissa told him as she ran the healing device over his chest. "You seem to have a problem with fighting them, I'm sure that you would have in classes before; well you should have."  
  
"Why?" Severus asked her from the bed behind.  
  
"I'll see if I can get you paired up like that, it'll help with your training." Nissa told them. "You're all finished."  
  
"What?" Sirius said touching his ribs, they didn't hurt anymore. He sat up quickly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob." Nissa answered, before she turned to heal Severus next.  
  
***  
  
After she had finished heeling them both, they went back down because they still had lessons; she had already sent the rest of the group ahead and a few went up to the Med Bay with her.  
  
They all walked along the corridor with Nissa and Lily in front, they were looking at all the doors realising the corridors near enough all looked the same; how the hell were they going to find their way around the school when everything looked the same.  
  
"Oh after this lesson, we'll be going for an early lunch because we've got flying next." Nissa told them before she went into the classroom.  
  
"Finally potions, I'll show them a thing or two." Severus said pushing his way through to get inside behind Nissa.  
  
When he entered the classroom he stopped dead, he had never seen anything like it before. There were benches for tables, with equipment he had never seen before computers, and cabinets full of ingredients.  
  
"So this is your best subject?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"Yes." Severus said, not letting anything show that he had no clue about half the stuff that was in the room.  
  
"Good, why don't you partner with me?" Nissa suggested.  
  
She walked over to a table in front of Mailin and Li; they smiled at him as he followed her over.  
  
"You'll do better next time, first time's always ruff because you never know how far to go." Mailin told him pleasantly enough.  
  
"Yeah right." Severus said distractedly.  
  
"Oh we're supposed to get started, he just went out he had a call." Li told them  
  
"Yeah it sounded important." Mailin said.  
  
"I can do that of course." Severus told them, turning around and picking up the data pad and reading through the instruction; he understood what he had to do part from the technology side but he assumed that Nissa could take care of that part without letting her know that he didn't have a clue about it.  
  
"This is way to much like school, them two being partners and everything; what the hell is going on?" Sirius said getting annoyed like he always did, as Remus started to read through the data pad.  
  
"Calm down will you." James told him. "Remember we are at school. So what do you suggest Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius smiled at him. "Hey Snivellus!"  
  
Severus' hand slip as he turned round and the fire pad set alight igniting, and hitting Nissa in the face as she turned round back around to start. Severus pulled his jacket off as Sirius and Remus ran round the desk, James was pulling his wand out. They couldn't believe that none of her friends were helping.  
  
Sirius was completely panicking as he saw her there, remembering the last time he had seen her. But she just waved her hands and absorbed the flames, she smiled at them all.  
  
"Try and be more careful with the fire, not everyone is like me." Nissa told Severus. "But thanks for the bust, I feel wide awake now."  
  
Severus just stood there speechless but Sirius lost it.  
  
"What the hell was that, it could have killed you; I can't watch that again!" Sirius shouted at her, she just stared at him as the rest of the class went quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you." Nissa said. "Right don't panic, but I'll show you something."  
  
"Are you supposed to do that?" Li asked her.  
  
Nissa shrugged and then turned back to Sirius, she went up in flames; he looked horrified as he just stood there unable to do anything, then she reappeared as normal without a scratch on her.  
  
"It doesn't hurt me...well unless that." Nissa said thoughtfully. "But I'm fine, are you...maybe you should sit down."  
  
Sirius went to sit down but there wasn't a chair there for him, so Nissa quickly created one as he sat down; he didn't even realise. He just sat there staring at her.  
  
(A/N:- Sorry but I'm leaving it there for now, hope it wasn't too confusing. If you're worried what they're talking about that they know her from somewhere its from the other story 'The Marauders Beginning', which is going to be a whole series of them going through school up to the beginning of this story. You don't have to read that if you don't want too, you should get the story and what's going on from this; so the choice is yours of course.  
  
Oh the Flying lesson is next, that's going to be interesting when I get it finished for you.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. 


	6. Flying Lesson

Flying Lesson  
  
Nissa walked up front with Mailin at her side, they were trying to walk as far ahead as they could because they had had enough of Sirius and friends telling them how good at flying they were, and that this lesson was going to make up for the rest of the day.  
  
"Hey you two, what do you like walking so much that we had to walk around the whole school before we reach the lesson?" Sirius shouted up to them.  
  
"Yeah at this rate I'm going to be a old man." James shouted.  
  
Nissa and Mailin stopped in front of towering doors and waited for the rest of the class to join them.  
  
"Glad you decided to wait." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah we thought that you were going to run off." George told them.  
  
Nissa and Mailin looked at one another and then turned back to them all, Sirius was still smiling at her which she wished that he wouldn't because it was starting to get to her.  
  
"Right then, I was given the pairing before lunch." Nissa told them. "We'll be going up in two's I'm sure that'll be alright, all of you will be pairing with someone from our class."  
  
"Great as long as I get to fly I don't really care." James told her.  
  
"I'm not bothered as long as I get to go with you." Sirius told her.  
  
Mailin turned round and smiled at her but Nissa didn't but she knew what she was doing even though she couldn't see her.  
  
"Well at least someone will be getting what they want; you'll be going with me." Nissa told him.  
  
"Great." Sirius said walking towards her. "So do we do it now or after the lesson?"  
  
Nissa turned round without answering him and the large doors opened, but they didn't open up to the outside but a large hanger; Mailin followed Nissa inside and they were greeted by Li and one of his friends.  
  
Sirius and James went first with Remus right behind them, they looked round trying not to make it look as though they had never seen anything like it before but wasn't doing a very good job. Because this isn't what they had been expecting for a flying lesson, they had been expecting to be flying broomsticks not space ship.  
  
"This whole place is like something from a movie." Harry told Ron.  
  
"I know, but isn't it great? Imagine what we could learn here?" Hermione said as a pretty girl walked over to her, she had long dark purple hair and eyes and was dressed in a waste coat blue top and ¾ length trousers.  
  
"Hi, you're Hermione aren't you?" She asked her pleasantly. "I'm Madison; you'll be going up with me today."  
  
"Oh right, ok then." Hermione said trying to sound calm; she wasn't really one for flying no matter how she had to do it.  
  
"Wait a minute, which one is Remus?" Madison asked her.  
  
Hermione looked quite shocked at the question and then she smiled at her before she turned round.  
  
"Remus, Madison wants you." Hermione told him.  
  
Remus, Sirius and James all turned round to find out who wanted him, and was all pleasantly surprised to see that it was a pretty girl asking for him; James put his arm around Remus' shoulder.  
  
"Way to go mate." James told him.  
  
Another pretty girl walked over to them, she had light purple skin and three head tails; ad was wearing a small top which hardly covered anything and a even shorter skirt with knee boots. She walked up to Madison and kissed her.  
  
"Oh my god." James breathed.  
  
"Fuck, why does that seem such a turn on?" Bill whispered.  
  
"Maybe because it is." Sirius told him. "But..."  
  
"Remus you're going with Li, he's over with Nissa and Garen which I think James you're going with Garen." Madison told them.  
  
"Yeap and I've got Ginny Weasley." Amethyst told them.  
  
"What?" Ginny said in a small voice.  
  
"Right come along everyone; let's get going some time today." The teacher shouted from the other end of the hanger.  
  
Nissa walked over to the group. "Sirius are you coming?"  
  
"Are you going to be wearing something like that for me later?" Sirius teased her as he walked over with his friends, as the lot went off with their partners.  
  
Nissa looked over at Amethyst and then back at Sirius. "Not for you."  
  
"Shame I could just image you in something like that." Sirius told her. "So where do you want me?"  
  
"Behind me." Nissa told him, all three al them started to grin and then laugh.  
  
"No one would guest that they're human, considering that sex is always on the rain." Mailin said beside her. "But they are guys after all."  
  
"What I can control myself, I don't go around pouncing on every good looking guy I see and ripping off his clothes." Nissa told her, Mailin smiled at her as though she didn't believe her. "I don't, I'm quite under control...thank you."  
  
"Well you can do that to me when ever you want." Sirius told her as he started to walk a little faster.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Methos warned him. "That's my sister you're talking about there. James you're with me...and just remember Black don't or else."  
  
"Yeah right." Sirius said smiling at him, but Methos had turned round in a heart beat and pulled out a saber and held it a inch away from his neck. "Ok, I'll leave her alone."  
  
"Sirius stop messing around." Nissa told him, as she climbed up the ladders to the training craft.  
  
Methos lowered his saber and walked off down the hanger with James behind him looking back at Sirius. Sirius looked over at Remus who was getting into the craft next to him and then he followed Nissa up the ladder but she was already inside and started on the parlance systems check.  
  
"Your brothers mad, he just threaten to kill me." Sirius told her as he sat down in the seat behind her, and looked over the controls in front of him.  
  
"He's not mad, and he wouldn't really kill you; maybe kick your ass but he wouldn't kill you." Nissa reassured him. "He can be a bit over protective at times, even though we're twins he likes to at as though he's my big brother; well he is older than I am."  
  
"What about that guy this morning though?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He's called Sirius as well, he's alright really but he knows how far to go." Nissa told him. "And I guess he would act the same way, well they're a few around here who would. We're all like a big family; you must get that, so we all look out for one another even the Disa lot."  
  
"I wouldn't hurt you you know." Sirius told her.  
  
"You might not hurt me, but I might hurt you." Nissa told him.  
  
"Yeah you've already warned me." Sirius whispered.  
  
"What was that, I didn't get the last part?" Nissa said turning around but she couldn't see him clearly through the gap.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Sirius told her. "So where are we going?"  
  
Nissa smiled. "Well when it's our turn, if this lot will hurry up and get a move on; we're going up to the station. But we're coming back down later because Lupus wants to help your friend Remus."  
  
"Alright...good." Sirius said, and then jumped when all the engines ignited into power. "So how good are you at this?"  
  
"Oh I'm great...so I've been told." Nissa answered. "Well I wouldn't be alive now if I wasn't a good pilot, considering the trouble I've been through over the years. What about you, I know before with your friends that you lot was saying that you're all that, but really how good are you?"  
  
"Probably just as good as you." Sirius lied.  
  
"Well when we get up there, you can take over if you like." Nissa turned him, as the craft next to them started to move out.  
  
Sirius looked over and saw Remus; they were both looking a little worried at the thought that they were going to be up in the air in a minute.  
  
"Hey James should be well on his way through the atmosphere by now." Nissa said smiling back at him, she pressed something on her wrist that he couldn't see. "Hey Methos how are you doing?"  
  
"Great, and how's Black?" Methos asked, as Sirius looked around because he didn't know where his voice was coming from. "So are you going to let him take the controls?"  
  
"Course." Nissa answered. "We're coming up."  
  
Nissa turned the serving wheel, and the ship started to move, Sirius quickly grabbed hold of the one in front of him but it wasn't activated so it didn't do anything. They were moving down the hanger past the empty spaces where the other ships had been moments before but was now gone and on their way up to the space station.  
  
"Talk to you when we get to the station." Methos told her, and then he logged out.  
  
Nissa smiled to herself. "Hang on back there." Before he could say anything she pushed the engines as far as they would go and they shot out of the hanger and up high in the sky.  
  
She spun the ship around so that they could see the settlement below them and then turned them back over, with Sirius holding his chest tightly and breathing heavier.  
  
"Isn't it great? Are you alright?" Nissa asked as they climbed higher still, up towards the clouds and through them.  
  
"Yeah it's amazing." Sirius said looking out, and it was. Yeah he had flown before but never like this of course and never this high before, they were breaking through the atmosphere and could see the stars and blackness of space but at the same time they were still in the blue sky which was fading quickly around them. "God, we're really up in the heavens now."  
  
"I know, I was like that first...and it still gets me even after all these years." Nissa told him. "I think it's because I love it all so much, I mean to fly."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Sirius said looking out over the never end space, which he had never thought he would be up here. But he was glad that he was here with her, if it really was her.  
  
Nissa saw Li's craft just in front of her own, she was wondering why he was still going the same way as everyone else he was supposed to be taking a different rout considering that he had Sirius' friend with him. She pressed the intercom.  
  
"Hey Li, where do you think you're going?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"Just like you, I don't answer stupid questions." Li told her.  
  
"It wasn't a stupid question." Nissa told him. "I thought you were taking the long way round, I'll come with you if you want?"  
  
"We don't need to take the long way round, I sure you'll be fine won't you Remus?" Li said.  
  
"Course, why wouldn't I?" Remus asked.  
  
"Hey mate, you putting your feet back and taking in the view?" Sirius asked smiling."  
  
"Yeah, course, you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Of course I am, Nis here she said that she likes to be in control I don't mind." Sirius told him.  
  
"Yeah what ever, you're taking over in a minute." Nissa told him. "But Li, I'll keep an eye on you."  
  
"If you must, but remember I haven't got Ewan today so I don't see the point." Li teased her, but she didn't answer him. "I'll tell him when he gets back that you've been paining over him."  
  
"If you want." Nissa said.  
  
"Hey Remus, aren't you a little close to the moon." Sirius said as he was looking out of the hatch.  
  
But Remus never answered him, they heard screaming as though someone was in pain and then growling.  
  
"Oh god!" Li shouted, and then he screamed out in pain. "He's...he's..." Li tried to say but he was cut off.  
  
"Li!" Nissa shouted.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Their teacher asked over the intercom.  
  
"I think he's changed." Nissa answered.  
  
She turned the ship round and pushed the engines so that she was in front of Li and Remus' ship and then locked onto it with a tractor beam, then she moved them away from the moon but it was already to late and they could still hear him but they couldn't hear Li anymore.  
  
"Oh god, will he be alright?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I don't know." Nissa admitted, as she pushed the engines as fast as they would go while they had the other ship. Nissa contacted the station ahead of her. "Tiania to med bay."  
  
"Doctor Tedkar here, go ahead." He told her.  
  
"We've got a small problem, one of the students...Remus Lupin changed into a werewolf he's out of control he's attacked Li and now I can't get him on the intercom." Nissa told him. "Can you have a team standing by?"  
  
"Of course." Tedkar told her.  
  
"Why did you just tell everyone that he's a werewolf?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"They needed to know, so they can treat him." Nissa told him. "I know he's your friend and everything but..."  
  
"But nothing." Sirius shot at her.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Nissa told him.  
  
They were coming up on the station, the landing bay doors were already open, the rest of the ships which hadn't already landed had been derorted to another landing bay. She brought the ship up so that Li's could go in before hers and they could lock onto it with the tractor beam that was in there and then they came in behind them.  
  
The rest of the students where making there way out of the bay, as Nissa landed and throw open the hatch; she got up and swung her leg over but didn't wait for the ladders as she jumped down closely followed by Sirius.  
  
They ran across the bay, with Methos and James coming back over. They all stopped dead when the hatch was lifted off the craft, and they heard him howling and then his head came out. He jumped out of the craft and landed a couple of feet away from Nissa and Sirius.  
  
He ran at her, and she ran at him, she kicked him in the face but not before he crawled her right side and arm. She pulled out her staff and swung it around glowing as it connected to his head and he fell to the ground, Sirius pulled her back but he was too late as she almost fell into his arms.  
  
"A little help here people." Li said as he stood up lending on his chair so that he wouldn't fall over.  
  
Nissa and Sirius looked up at him as a med team came running over with two bed, Sirius held Nissa as he felt the blood running down her side and she looked up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nissa told him. "He'll be alright though."  
  
Sirius didn't say anything he just helped her back out of the way so that the healers could treat Remus and get Li out of the ship. James and Methos came over to them.  
  
"You don't have much luck with werewolves do you, well considering that they're supposed to be our protectors." Methos told her smiling.  
  
"Tell me about it." Nissa said smiling back.  
  
"I'm fine, I can walk." Li was telling the healers who were trying to get him to lie down.  
  
"You must lie down, and we need to treat that bite as well." The healer told him.  
  
"Oh god he bit him?" James said looking horrified.  
  
"They'll be fine." Methos said off handle. "So are you just going to hold my sister or are you going to help her to the med bay?"  
  
"What, oh right yeah." Sirius said.  
  
"Come on, we'll meet him in there." Nissa told him, and then winced. "If you're going to help me, can you hold my other side because that side doesn't hurt?"  
  
"Yeah sorry." Sirius told her as he quickly switched sides.  
  
"Poor guy, do you think that he'll still want to do the training tonight?" Nissa asked him as they walked out.  
  
Sirius stopped as did James and looked at her as though she was mad.  
  
"I'll take those looks to be a no then." Nissa said. "I'll get Lupus to talk to him, when we're in the common room; make sure you bring him."  
  
"What?" James asked as they started to walk again, but didn't get very far because they were stopped outside the bay by all of their friends and with Severus pushing his way forward.  
  
"I know it; he couldn't keep that werewolf side under control." Severus said. "Evil creatures."  
  
Nissa pulled away from Sirius and punched him in the face. "How dare you call a werewolf that!"  
  
Severus fell to the floor, Nissa would have followed him but Sirius quickly got hold of her again.  
  
"What, are you mad look what he did to you." Severus told her holding his bleeding face.  
  
"So what, I've had worst." Nissa told him. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Erm...yeah course." Sirius said, and they moved away so that they could get through; and then the doors opened behind them and the healers came through, with Li still trying to walk on his own.  
  
"I've take the potion and I can walk." Li was saying. "Hey Nis you alright? I think he might like you, you know what they say."  
  
"Li shut up." Nissa told him, and then Li saw Severus on the floor.  
  
"Did you hit him, or did he fall?" Li asked.  
  
"He fell." Nissa said off handled.  
  
"Oh so one of them then, he insulted Remus being a werewolf." Li said. "Bad move mate, you shouldn't insult a werewolf in front of a Tasian even if they have just been attacked by one; because they would defend them until their dieing breathe just like they would to them."  
  
"What ever, you're all fools." Severus told them all.  
  
***  
  
Sirius sat on the sofa with Remus next to him, Remus looked as though he wanted to run away and never been seen again, as everyone talked excitedly around them.  
  
Remus jumped as someone jumped over the sofa and sat down next to him, he turned round and was met with a smiling face.  
  
"Hey Remus, how are you feeling?" Nissa asked him brightly. "Me, I'm doing fine and it gives me an excuse to wear this." Nissa stood up and turned round for him showing off her new outfit, she had a dark red top on which didn't have a back just hook around her shoulders and neck, and showed off all of the markings down her back; she also had matching shorts on as well and shoes which tied up her legs. The markings ran all the way up the front and back of her left side, they just stared at her in amazement.  
  
"God you look hot." Sirius F told her, you should come and sit over here with me."  
  
Nissa smiled at him as she sat back down next to Remus and Sirius lead forward.  
  
"Hey don't you just love seeing her like that?" Sirius F asked him. "She doesn't change into her real appearance often, but when she does, don't you agree that she should dress like that?"  
  
"Defiantly." Sirius B agreed smiling.  
  
"You know that I'm still here." Nissa told them.  
  
"Yeah we know." Sirius F told her.  
  
"So Remus, when are you taking Lupus up on his offer to train you up?" Nissa asked him, ignoring both Sirius'.  
  
"I don't know." Remus admitted sinking back into the sofa.  
  
"Come on mate, you'll have a great time training with us; we've all been through it." Lupus told him. "Hey and maybe you'll fine someone."  
  
"Yeah, you should see the girl who's after him." Potior said trying not to laugh at his friend.  
  
"She alright." Lupus defended.  
  
"Yeah if you like that sort of thing." Potior teased.  
  
"What ever you say." Lupus said, as Tonks and Lily joined them.  
  
"Remus you should be resting...oh and are you alright?" Lily asked them.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks, and so should Remus." Nissa answered. "hey, that just reminded those werewolves they gave me something for you lot, well the werewolves here for training."  
  
"They didn't did they." Lupus said breathlessly.  
  
"Of course." Nissa said smiling at him. "They are brilliant after all. And well at least none of them have attacked me."  
  
"I bet that you could go through one year without being attacked by one." Sirius F told her.  
  
"You're probably right, considering I play Firmasca." Nissa agreed.  
  
"it sounds as though I've missed an interesting day with you lot." A lad behind Lily said, he had long black hair tied back and reminded them all of Severus, but he looked a little better looking and looked after his appearance.  
  
"You know, the usually, werewolf, fighting, magic, flying." Nissa answered. "Oh and one of your new lot, being an idiot as well; but the strange thing is. He's called Severus."  
  
"Really?" He asked, and then moved round and stood over Tonks. "Are you going to move over?"  
  
Tonks moved over for him and he sat down.  
  
"So Sev...sorry Severus what ever about the name. You should make sure that he doesn't get himself killed." Potior warned him.  
  
"And why should I do that?" Severus I asked him.  
  
"It seems as though he doesn't like werewolves, make sure that he doesn't get killed by one hey." Potior told him.  
  
"I can't make any promises." Severus I told him.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea." Lupus said smiling.  
  
"Oh please no." Nissa said.  
  
"I'm in." Sirius F told him, and then changed into a wolf as Lupus changed into a werewolf.  
  
Tonks grabbed hold of Severus' arm and he smiled to himself, as they two of them ran across the room. Potior turned round and was kneeling on his chair watching, and everyone tried to watch as well; but Remus wasn't really up to watching what ever they were planning on doing.  
  
"You've rubbed off on him way to much, do you know that Potior." Nissa told him.  
  
They heard howling and everyone in the room was looking around for the noise, and then they heard a scream and Severus S jumped to his running away from a werewolf and a wolf, as everyone else was laughing at him. Lupus pounced on him and playfully pretended to try and bite him.  
  
He got off of him, and changed back into himself as Severus looked horrified trying to get to his feet; Sirius F changed back as well. A couple of the Disa had come over but they didn't help him to his feet but went off with Lupus and Sirius F.  
  
"They really don't know what to far is do they?" Nissa said.  
  
"Well, he needs to know that werewolves should have respect." Severus I told her. "On most worlds its like that, especially here, some people just have to learn the hard way."  
  
"So, to far or not far enough?" Sirius F asked as he sat back down.  
  
"Personally I don't like anyone who doesn't like my kind." The Disa lad told him who had walked over with him. "I might not like you lot, well some of the time, but at least we agree on that."  
  
"So when is the joint Firmasca match?" The other Disa guy asked.  
  
"Next month I think." Nissa answered. "Ordin told me."  
  
"What do you say; our two teams join together for it?" The first guy asked.  
  
"Why not." Sirius F answered.  
  
"We'll talk to Oliver about it, and see what he says." Potior told them.  
  
(A/N: sorry for ending it there, but not much else happened. But what do you think, a time where people like werewolves; do you think Remus can learn to live with his other side or is it to late for him. And I bet you're wondering what Firmasca is, you'll find out in a couple of chapters if you want to carry on reading.) 


	7. On the Edge

On the Edge  
  
Remus was sat in his bedroom he hadn't gone out of their quarters for over a week, Sirius and James was really starting to worry about him; even more so when they haven't seen Nissa either for a couple of days. Nothing either of them seem to say to him make any difference, and they were running out of ideas of how to help him.  
  
Lily had offered to sit with Remus while they went out for a bit, because they had one last idea and if this didn't work then they didn't have a clue what to do; but Remus wouldn't let Lily stay with him encase he hurt her.  
  
"James what ever you two are going to do, it better be good because I've never seen him like this...he's really scaring me now." Lily told them as they walked out of their quarters. "What if he does something?"  
  
"Remus wouldn't do anything stupid." Sirius reassured her and then turned to James. "He wouldn't would he?"  
  
"No of course not." James said, and then kissed Lily on the cheek. "We'll be back in a bit, just keep an eye on him."  
  
Both James and Sirius turned round and walked down the corridor together, they didn't look back because they knew that would only worry her, well worry her even more then she was to start with. After the rounded the corner could they only talk.  
  
"Right Sirius, so where do you think they'll be?" James asked him.  
  
"Considering the time, either their quarters or the common room." Sirius answered as he called for the lift.  
  
"Well we don't know where their quarters are so we'll start in the common room, they always go to the joint one right?" James said.  
  
"Yeap." Sirius said.  
  
The door opened and they both walked in and told it to talk them to the common room, in only took them a minute and then the doors opened again. They walked down the corridor only passing a couple of others who didn't pay them much attention.  
  
"So what are we asking them again?" James asked.  
  
"We'll ask Lupus to talk to him, to help him." Sirius said. "He won't, he can't say no can he? I would ask Nissa but I hadn't seen her around."  
  
"It's just not fair." A familiar voice said coming towards them. "I don't see why he doesn't believe me, it was right there in front of him; what is he blind?"  
  
Both James and Sirius smiled at each other and started to walk faster so that they could catch her up, they rounded the corner and there she was on her own; they both wondered who she had been talking to.  
  
"I can understand about keeping me on report, but they could give back some of the points." Nissa said; but they couldn't see anyone else with her they thought that she was talking to herself. "Don't look at me like that, the recording proved that he attacked me, and they're doing what?" She paused for a minute as though letting the other person talk. "That's right nothing, nothing at all; because it was all my fault, that...oh there isn't even a word for him."  
  
"Erm...Nissa...are you alright?" Sirius asked her, looking around again.  
  
Nissa smiled at him slightly. "Don't worry; I'm not crazy...well not yet anyway. He's just a friend; he doesn't show himself too many."  
  
"Oh right, and we thought you were talking to yourself how stupid of us." James said smiling at her, but she didn't smile back at him to start with.  
  
"So, how's Remus I've been told that he hasn't been to lessons all week; is he ill?" Nissa asked them.  
  
"NO he's not ill, he's still upset about what happened." Sirius told her. "Where have you been anyway?"  
  
"With my Master." Nissa answered.  
  
"Your Master?" Sirius asked her slowly, and then looked at James.  
  
"Yes, senior council member Master Ordin Domnus; please tell me that you've heard of him?" Nissa said. "If you haven't then you must have been living on an asteroid all your life."  
  
"Don't be stupid, of course we have." Sirius said waving his hand, but she looked at them both as though she didn't believe them, but then she smiled at them.  
  
"Right...so going back to Remus the problem is what?" Nissa asked starting to walk again with them on either side of her.  
  
"It's the whole werewolf thing; he's always been touchy about it." James told her.  
  
"What do you mean always, because he would have been trained as soon as he became one like all do." Nissa told them. "Do you know how it happened?"  
  
"Not really, he never went into detail about it." Sirius told her.  
  
"His parents were kind of alright with him being one I guess." James said, but this made Nissa stop and they both turned round to see what was wrong.  
  
"His parents, what has his parents got to do with it; considering that we leave them when we're just babies or toddlers what ever you know what I mean." Nissa said. "Or is he worried that he could pass on the werewolf genre?"  
  
"Everything really." Sirius told her, not completely understanding everything she had just said.  
  
"The main thing that he's always worried that he's going to hurt someone when he changes into it." James told her. "And this kind of threw him over the edge."  
  
"We all worry that our animal sides may hurt others if we lose control over them, but if we let that fear drive us then something like that is going to happen." Nissa told them. "He's always in so much pain because of his other side, it hurts others around him as well who are sensitive to werewolves."  
  
"Can you talk to him for us, and then your friend to help him as well?" Sirius asked her.  
  
She smiled at him. "We can only offer to help, if he doesn't want it then we can't make him not with something like this; but yes I will talk to him."  
  
"Thank you." Sirius said and then hugged her taking her completely off guard, even more so when he tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away and quickly carried on walking without saying anything about it.  
  
Sirius looked over at James, they both shrugged and then followed her; but she wasn't going back the way they had come but a different way.  
  
"Erm...I'm sure you know this place better then us...but the lifts back that way." James told her.  
  
"Yes I know and there's another one up here, but I've got to do something first." Nissa them and then disappeared through a wall.  
  
They both stopped outside looking at the wall and then at each other, James touched the wall it was solid. They stood there for a couple of minutes and then she walked back out of it, and carried on walking up the corridor as though nothing had happened; they looked at each other again and then quickly followed her.  
  
"I think I preferred our Nissa, at least she talked even if it didn't make sense." James told Sirius.  
  
"She does talk, well I wish she would tell me how she does all of this magic she does." Sirius said.  
  
"Maybe we should study a little like Lily suggested." James said, and then smiled. "We could learn a lot imagine the fun."  
  
They arrived back at their quarters and James went in first and then Sirius and Nissa.  
  
"Hey Remus, we've found Nissa she's come to say hi." James shouted as he walked over to Remus' room.  
  
Nissa looked over at Sirius and then walked over to the sofa and sat down, looking around the room; it could do with a bit a tidy though she couldn't say much because hers and Siren got a lot worst especially when they weren't here long just for a stop over and then off again.  
  
Sirius sat down next to her as Remus' door opened and Remus walked out and looked round, she smiled at him as James walked over with him and they sat down together.  
  
"Hi Remus, sorry I haven't been around been sorting a few things out with the council and my Master." Nissa told him. "Oh that reminds me, I need to speak with Severus as well, that should be fun."  
  
"Yeah anyway." James said.  
  
"Right." Nissa said.  
  
"What have they told you, that...I might jump off the edge?" Remus asked her.  
  
"No, of course not." Nissa said. "And can't you fly anyway, I mean the three of you are on the Firmasca team; well that's what I've heard. Me and James play the same spot, Videre."  
  
"Yeah what ever. "Remus said. "Well I'm not going to throw myself out of the window if that's what your all worried about."  
  
"Of course not." Sirius and James said.  
  
"Though technically there are easier ways of doing it of course." Nissa said, making them all look at her. "Anyway, the real reason I'm here is to talk you. I might not be a werewolf, I might be one day considering one of my names I was given when I was younger; but not yet...something not important. Anyway, I can change into a couple of different animals as well and can do mirror images."  
  
"So." Remus said.  
  
"That right there, you're so angry with your, with the wolf inside of you." Nissa told him. "I've never met anyone like you before, who hasn't accepted. That's why you're in so much pain because your always fighting it, that's why it seems so much stronger then because it is, because you've made it stronger. It's a part of who you are, so you must learn to live together or it could end up destroying you."  
  
"And how would you know, I doubt that you can change into anything that is remotely as powerful." Remus shot at her. "The white tiger doesn't really count does it?"  
  
"How do...it doesn't matter...but yes it does count because I have to learn to become one in every way." Nissa told him. "And that is the more destructive one I can change into your right...that one could destroy everything and everyone I care about in a heart beat."  
  
"What ever." Remus said flopping back.  
  
Nissa looked at Sirius beside her and then at Remus again, she took a deep breath and then stood up; Sirius reached out to stop her thinking that she was leaving but she wasn't leaving well not like he thought she was. She grew in height and grew scares and wings and fangs, all three of them moved away from her because it wasn't her anymore but a dragon standing in her place.  
  
She roared and breathed fire but nothing set a light, and then she changed back and sat back down.  
  
"Fuck." Sirius said.  
  
"I don't think so." Nissa said smiling at him slightly, and then turned to Remus. "We all have something, even if it doesn't seem as though we have. And believe me, mines far worst then even that and anything you could imagine; but at least you know now if I'm not as going as always, some days are easier then others."  
  
"So that's why you would never give your whole self to someone, even if you love them?" Sirius asked her.  
  
Nissa slowly turned round and smiled at him softly. "Yeah you could say that, but we all hope that we will find that somehow who we can share everything with; even I do. Though I can take my time if I want to, considering I'm going to live for thousands of years; should be fun."  
  
Sirius looked at her wondering what she was talking about, but then she smiled brightly at him, they all remembered that smile.  
  
"So have you lot got anything to eat while I'm here?" Nissa asked them.  
  
(A/N: well that was enlightening hoped you all understood, well if you didn't everything will become much clearer as the story goes on. But I think we'll have a bit of fun in the next chapter, a bit of a lighter note. But have you figured out what Firmasca is yet? Well if not you've only got a couple more chapters until you find out.  
  
Thanks yaukira for your review, nice to hear from you again; it was fine of course that you haven't done it in a while there not going anywhere. 


	8. Jealousy

Jealousy  
  
Severus walked into the class, trying not to notice everyone staring at him because they still hadn't gotten over the fact that he didn't like werewolves, and he still didn't understand their deal with them. He sat down on his own, at the empty table three from the front, he wouldn't have minded sitting at the back of the classroom but those had already been taken.  
  
James walked in with Sirius and Remus, the last three to arrive everyone else had already taken their seats, well so they thought. They sat down at the tables next to Severus; Remus sat in front with Bill.  
  
"So where's the teacher?" James asked Lily, at the next in front next to Remus.  
  
"She said something about getting a message and would be right back." Lily answered.  
  
"Oh right." James said as he turned back round.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Sirius asked. "Maybe..." But they didn't find out what his suggestion was because he was staring at who had just enter the room.  
  
"Oh...my...god..." James said staring as well.  
  
All of them were staring at her as she walked in she looked for an empty seat and the only one that was left was next to Severus so she sat down next to him, he looked as though he was going to pass out at the sight of her; though you couldn't balm them for staring considering what she was wearing. She had a green and orange top on and matching short skirt and green ankle boots with a orange band up her leg.  
  
No one else seemed to bother by the way she was dressed, well come to that not all of them were wearing their uniforms, which they had just realised now seeing Nissa.  
  
Sirius' chair was kicked from behind; he turned around and saw Li staring at him.  
  
"You don't need to stare at her, it's as though you've never seen a girl before." Li told him.  
  
"What...I wasn't..." Sirius tried to say, but couldn't really think of anything good enough to say in his defence.  
  
"So Severus feeling better?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"Yea, fine...why wouldn't I be?" Severus said. "Why are you dressed like that, you look..."  
  
"Yes." Nissa prompted.  
  
"You look great." Sirius said making her turn around at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Thanks, it was just something I threw on." Nissa told him. "Well we don't need to wear our uniforms all the time, so I want to wear something you know different."  
  
"Yeah, this is nothing compared to some of things she has." Li told them.  
  
"I've seen your wardrobe so you can't say anything." Nissa told him. "Madison is a brilliant designer."  
  
Li went bright red, as they all turned round to him and then over at Madison who was drawing something in a data pad.  
  
"Hey maybe I could do something for you lot, or Madison could." Nissa suggested. "You look as though you could do with something different to wear...Madison what do you say?"  
  
"Well I'm not busy later, I'll come round and take your measurements and find out your likes and dislikes." Madison told them.  
  
"Like that'll matter." Li whispered to them. "You're very brave."  
  
They all turned back round to him, they didn't see what was wrong with his clothes so they didn't know why there would be anything wrong with gettinga few new clothes.  
  
"What about you lot as well?" Madison asked Lily and Tonks.  
  
"Thanks you." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Can't wait." Tonks said smiling brightly.  
  
"I'm sure that I'll be able to make time." Nissa said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh yeah." Madison said brightly. "He's coming back today isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah." Nissa said smiling.  
  
"What, who's coming back? She's seeing someone?" Sirius hissed at James. "But what about me?"  
  
"She doesn't know you here mate." James reminded him.  
  
"That is so not the point." Sirius said leading back in his chair.  
  
Li and Garen were smiling sat behind them after hearing what he had said, this wasn't really a big surprise that he liked her, it was kind of obvious well to must people; but to Nissa she didn't seem to notice unless you actually told her or did something about it.  
  
"So when does he get back?" Li asked her.  
  
"Any time now." Nissa answered. "I am looking forward to seeing him, I haven't seen him in ages; though I'm a little unsure about seeing For...I mean his Master...I mean...oh it doesn't matter you know who I mean."  
  
"I wish you would have told us what happened." Mailin said, she was sat next to Madison. She had long black hair tied back in a long pony tail and had purplish skin, she was wearing a short purple dress and knee length soaks.  
  
"Is it me, or do all the girls here seem really good looking?" Remus asked quietly as he turned round.  
  
"Its how they're dressed." Sirius told him, and then looked back over at Nissa; wondering what he was going to do.  
  
Nissa got up suddenly, now Sirius and his friends where wondering what was going on and why no one else seemed interested.  
  
"I'm going I'll see you later." Nissa told them, but Sirius grabbed hold of her to stop her.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're walking out of class, you can't do that." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa smiled at him as she took her hand out of his. "I'm not walking out, I'll be transporting out; and anyway I'm sure that I'll be able to catch up. I'm not going to miss much."  
  
"We'll see you in then food hall later then." Mailin told her. "I'm sure he'll be up to eating, he always is."  
  
"he's not the only one." Nissa said smiling, and then she went up in flames and disappeared.  
  
Sirius almost had heart failure again. "Does she have to do that? Its not enough that she doesn't have a cloue who I am, but she has to torture me as well by keep doing that."  
  
"Sirius, we don't even know if it is really her yet." James reminded him, both Sirius and Remus looked at him as though he was mad. "Find, she's a lot like her yeah, I'll give you that. But on the other hand, she's not her."  
  
"Really, personally I would say that it is." Sirius told him. "She always went on about this other place another life, this must be it."  
  
"She did say that people liked werewolves there and there was a cure as well." Remus agreed. "It does kind of fit, in a strange sort of way. The question is though, how did she end up back in our time?"  
  
"And when, and when does she become a werewolf?" Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"No clue." James said, and then smiled at Sirius. "Hey, Padfoot why don't you use your charms on her and find out as much as you can about her, you know like you did there."  
  
"At that rate, she won't be talking to any of us." Severus told them quietly as he moved over to the next chair so that they could hear them.  
  
"Well what's your brilliant idea then?" Sirius asked sarcastically, but Severus didn't answer. "I thought so, so be quiet unless you have anything useful to add...and even then don't bother."  
  
"We've been here a week and it's already started." Lily said.  
  
"It never ended." Remus told her.  
  
"Thanks Moony." Sirius said.  
  
"He's only telling you the truth." Severus told him.  
  
"What ever Snivellus." Sirius said, all three of them burst out laughing they couldn't help it, everyone else just looked at them wondering what was so funny but of course none of them knew.  
  
"So anything interest happen?" Harry asked as he sat down next to James. "We got to study the stars."  
  
"We did more then that, we got loads of information about the whole galaxy; it's so interesting." Hermione told them excitedly as she sat down next to Remus and Ron on her other side. "Thousands, millions of worlds with people on them; there's so much that I have to learn, its going to take me years."  
  
They all looked up at her.  
  
"Hermione, you do know that you don't need to know everything about everything." Ron told her.  
  
"I know, but everything here, its so..." Hermione went on flicking through dozens of data pads and sheets; everyone thought it best to let her get on with it; if there was anything interesting enough to know they were sure she would tell them.  
  
"Sirius got blown off by that Nissa person." Bill informed them.  
  
"I wasn't blown off." Sirius told them, as they looked over at them, and then Lily pointed behind him.  
  
They all turned round to see what she was pointing at.  
  
"Not all at once." Lily said irritably.  
  
It was Nissa and she looked happier then they had ever seen here, but that was because who she was with, she was walking over with him with her arm linked with his.  
  
"He's kind of nice isn't he." Hermione said. "He must be a Tasian like her."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked turning around. "You think he's nice; nicer then me?"  
  
Lily looked over at James and Remus. "So guys, I'm sure that you have something worked out, what ever it is I don't want to know."  
  
"Ewan come on, I don't..." Nissa tried to say as she walked past their table.  
  
"You have to speak to him, you owe him that much." Ewan told her, he had short sandy hair with blue tints and he was wearing dark blue trousers with a white strip across the top and a matching vest under the blue shirt.  
  
"What do you mean, I owe him that much?" Nissa demanded stopping him in his tracks. "Remember he was the one who lied to me, for forever everyone knew part from me...and I...I...but what does that matter hey?"  
  
"Nissa please." Ewan said stepping forward to calm her down as her hair flashed red, but then Sirius F walked up behind her she jumped as he grabbed hold of her.  
  
"He grabbed her ass." Sirius hissed at James.  
  
But when he turned back around Nissa had her back to them and she now had a tail, a beautiful white tail with black and silver strips.  
  
"He grabbed her tail, I forget about that." Remus said smiling.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Tonks asked them.  
  
The three of them all looked at each other smiling, annoying everyone else because they wouldn't tell them what they knew.  
  
"Heya mate, good mission?" Sirius F asked.  
  
"Not to bad, at least no one tried to kill me this time." Ewan answered.  
  
"I do prefer them ones." Sirius F agreed as he wrapped his arms around Nissa waist, annoying Ewan and Sirius B; though Ewan seemed better at hiding at then Sirius B.  
  
"I thought they weren't going out." Harry said quietly.  
  
"I think your girlfriend might get upset." Nissa said as she looked up at him, he smiled back at her and let go.  
  
"Fine, if I must." Sirius F said smiling. "I'll see ya later."  
  
He walked over to the table and pulled up a chair next to Remus, surprising them all.  
  
"So Remus, you coming out with us tonight?" Sirius F asked him. "Well Lupus and his Master are only here for another week before they have to go on a mission, and I'm not sure how long I'm here for. But we can always get someone else to help you while we're gone."  
  
"Thanks, that's great." Remus said. "You don't need to do all this for me."  
  
"Hey it's no trouble, and everyone who becomes a werewolf has to go through the training." Sirius F told him. "Though if you were Tasian, oh and few others do it as well, you have to go back to your home world with your master and get your training from them. Though considering the royal guard truth me, it's worth it; they're the best in the galaxy. Especially Tasian, the werewolves there have lived along side the people for nearly ten thousand years, they're one of the oldest magical races in the galaxy."  
  
"The more I read about them, the more amazed I becaome about them; they're so different then..." Remus tried to explain. "I mean, from what they were like back on Earth."  
  
"I know, but we've come along way since then; not that any of us has ever been to Earth considering that it isn't around anymore." Sirius F said off handled.  
  
"Yeah right." Remus said as calmly as he could.  
  
"Anyway, we'll see you tonight then." Sirius F said as he stood up.  
  
"Wait a minute, who's that with Nissa?" Sirius B asked him, he smiled at him and then sat back down.  
  
"That would be Ewan Titus, he's her best friend they've been friends forever and I mean that." Sirius F told him. "They're so connected to one another its kind of strange at times; some well even I have said that they are probably soul mates. But there's nothing between them, they're just friends. So both are open, if you like either of them."  
  
"I'm not gay!" Sirius B shot at him hotly. "I was just wondering."  
  
"Well then if it's Nissa you're after, you've got your work cut out for you there." Sirius F told him. "But I'm not to sure about it; you're not the only one who likes her."  
  
"Don't you have a girl friend?" James asked him.  
  
"If she would have me, then I would be hers in a heart beat." Sirius F told them. "She knows how I feel, so it's up to her. Oh and if you hurt her, you should leave the school maybe the planet and the solar system; truth me when I say this, you would be hunted down."  
  
"I wouldn't hurt her, why the hell would I?" Sirius B told him hotly.  
  
"I'm just warning you." Sirius F told him.  
  
(A/N: well it looks as though Sirius Black has a fight on his hands, though we all think he's up to it, and who doesn't love him?  
  
More fun and games to come next chapter.) 


	9. A Rushed Decision

(A/N: thanks to yaukira for your review it's always nice to hear from you. I know about the names, I just love the names, and I've just started reading Card Captor Sakura as well, so she might come into it yet there's still time yet. And to the reviews I didn't have a lot of reviews for this story the most I had was from Big Brother, which I just finished it's completed but I haven't got enough room to write it in. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, and everyone else who is reading as well enjoy.)  
  
A Rushed Decision  
  
Sirius was pacing up and down the quarters again while Lily and James sat on the sofa trying to have some time together, but of course with Sirius there's it was kind of hard; Remus was out with his new friends training. Sirius hadn't like this one little bit, well he didn't like it because that guy was there the guy who had the same name as him and a better chance of being with her then he did.  
  
"Sirius do you mind?" James said lending over.  
  
Sirius stopped and walked over to them. "I'm not sure that I like this place."  
  
"You were loving it here the other day." Lily reminded him. "Personally I thought that you liked a challenge."  
  
"I do...I do like a challenge, and she was always kind of like one there but I didn't give up." Sirius said as he stood up straight and walked towards the door. "I might see ya later, don't wait up."  
  
"Now you've done it." James told Lily smiling and then kissed her as the door closed behind Sirius.  
  
Sirius walked down the corridor like a man on a mission, he had reached the turbo lift when it hit him; he still didn't know where he quarter's were.  
  
"Why don't I?" Sirius asked aloud as he called for the lift.  
  
The door's opened and he walked inside, he stood there for a moment trying to think of how to find them.  
  
"Computer, locate Tiania's quarters." Sirius ordered.  
  
"There are two students that go by the name of Tiania." The computer told him.  
  
"Nissa Tiania, where are Nissa Tiania's quarter's? Take me there." Sirius ordered.  
  
"Nissa Tiania's quarters are located on level twenty six section three." Computer told him and then started moving.  
  
"Great." Sirius said smiling to himself, trying to remember where it was  
  
A couple of minutes later the turbo lift doors opened and Sirius walked out an turned left and carried on walking looking at the wall panels from time to time because they pointed him towards her room.  
  
"Next room." The computer told him and then the panel went blank again.  
  
Sirius stopped in front of the room, he took a deep breath and then pressed the button on the side of the wall, he could hear it inside he only hoped that she was inside. And then he realised something what was he going to say to her?  
  
"Come in!" Nissa shouted from inside.  
  
The door opened, and Sirius just stayed where he was for a moment until finally he walked in; he looked around but he couldn't see her anywhere.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute." Nissa shouted from her bedroom.  
  
The door closed behind him making him jump and then again when the door to her bedroom opened, he spun around to see her and almost fell over when he saw her stood there. Her hair was down and wet and she only had her bathrobe wrapped around her, god he wished that he could just take her in his arms. He shuck his head as she smiled at him slightly.  
  
"You alright?" Nissa asked him. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"No...no you didn't...it was just...I mean...I was surprised...the way..." Sirius tried to explain but nothing seemed to come out the way he wanted it to.  
  
Nissa looked down at herself and then back at him. "Oh right, sorry; I'll just be a minute while I get dressed, sit down or get something to eat if you want."  
  
"You don't have to do that, I don't mind really...it's just." Sirius tried to explain as he walked over to her. "You...erm...I mean you remind me of someone I knew."  
  
That hadn't been what she had been expecting thought she didn't really know what she had been expecting, maybe something about how she was dressed or not dressed as the case was.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Nissa told him.  
  
"No, no you don't...its just a little strange that's all." Sirius told her quickly.  
  
"Well, why don't I get changed and then if you want you can tell me about it." Nissa told him.  
  
"Ok then." Sirius said slowly, she smiled at him and then went back into her room as he walked over to the sofa to sit down and wait for her. He wasn't sure now that he was doing the right, what if she completely over reacted when he told her? He couldn't really tell her everything could he?  
  
About two minutes later she walked back out, dressed in shorts and a vest; she smiled at him as she sat down at the other end of the sofa and put her feet up.  
  
"You know if I was listening to Sirius I should have kicked you out." Nissa told him pleasantly. "He's a little over protective of me, well so are quite a few others...its not that he doesn't like you he can just be a little full on at times."  
  
"I get it; I guess I can be as well." Sirius admitted. "It's because you've known each other for so long."  
  
"Yeah." Nissa said. "So, shall I start or shall you?"  
  
"What, what do you mean?" Sirius asked a little taken back by her comment.  
  
"Well you said that I remind you of someone..." Nissa said looking a little uncertain.  
  
"Oh right yeah...its kind of a hard subject to take about." Sirius told her, he looked down and then looked back at her wishing that she remembered him so that he wouldn't have to do this. "She...she was...is...well..."  
  
You don't have to if you don't want to, we can talk about anything you like." Nissa told him.  
  
"Great, how about you then." Sirius said sitting up. "Tell me about you, everything there is."  
  
Nissa looked at him, he looked very interested now, but she wasn't so sure. She put her legs back down and stood up and walked around to the back of the sofa.  
  
"There's not much to say, I'm sixteen a Saxe prentice, my master is Ordin Domnus." Nissa told him. "I have a twin brother, best friends Siren and Ewan. And I play Videre on the Firmasca team."  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "Well that told me a lot didn't it."  
  
"Well what else is there to know?" Nissa asked him as Sirius stood up and walked around to her.  
  
"Everything." Sirius said. "Like me, I'm sixteen I can change into a large dog my best friends are James and Remus. And there's Lily she's with James, and they have Harry, his best friends Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Ok that is about all of your friends, not you." Nissa told him.  
  
"Me, if I tell you about me then you'll tell me about you...hopefully without telling me that people bow down at your feet." Sirius said.  
  
Nissa looked up at him at his last comment, and then walked away from him before she turned back around. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it was just nothing...I...erm kind of knew these people they were so full of themselves...they believed all because they were magical that they should be royalty or something." Sirius told her.  
  
"Oh right." Nissa said.  
  
Sirius stopped smiling at her as she turned away from him.  
  
"You don't believe in that do you?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"No of course not." Nissa said quickly turning back round. "But, its just well...the world where I come from everyone there is magical it's a pure world...a family rules over that and many others and has the main seats in the Dragon Senate. It's as though your saying that you couldn't have anything to do with someone like that, even if they don't have a chose in it themselves...because no one can decided on the family they are born into."  
  
"Yeah so what does that have to do with you?" Sirius said dismissively walking a little closer but she stepped away from him.  
  
"Because it's my family." Nissa told him. "Don't you know anything?"  
  
Sirius had to fight the urge to shout something back at her, he couldn't do it again, he could never lose her again like he did before it was just too much.  
  
"You're doing it again, go you always do this." Sirius said shacking his head and then he stepped forward, but she moved away from him. "What's with you, pushing people away?"  
  
Nissa mouthed an answer but nothing came out, he grabbed hold of her and then pulled her into him and kissed her, she stumbled backwards and they both fell over the sofa, and rolled onto the ground. Nissa looked up at Sirius, he smiled at her an dthen kissed her again.  
  
She kneed him in the chest and then kicked him off of her, an dstood up as he rolled into a ball.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sirius said.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing, how dare you." Nissa shot at him.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry My Lady." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
Nissa pulled her saber off her waist, he hadn't even known it was there; she pointed it directly at him.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that, get out." Nissa told him. "If you were a Saxe..."  
  
"What you would have run me through with that...been there done that." Sirius said as he got to his feet holding his stomach.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Nissa asked getting annoyed with him  
  
"Do you really even care?" Sirius shot at her. "You don't want to be alone, yet don't want to fall..."  
  
"Get out...get out now!" Nissa shouted at him, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him over to the door  
  
The doors slide open and she threw him out as the doors opposite opened and Ewan and Li walked out. They looked at the sense at then at Nissa who still had her saber in her hand, and at Sirius on the floor trying to get to his feet.  
  
"You haven't changed one bit, well maybe a little at least back then you would have at least given me a chance." Sirius shot at her, confusing the hell out of them all and then walked off with a strange limp.  
  
(A/N: I bet that was a little confusing, wait for the next chapter and all will be explained though if you can't wait then you know what to do.  
  
Anyway hope you enjoyed, and I'll update as soon as I can.) 


	10. Nightmares

Nightmares  
  
Sirius walked into the common room, and threw himself into the chair as his friends just looked on wondering what had happened. Lily and James looked at each other and then James moved over to the chair next to him.  
  
"It didn't go to well then." James said carefully.  
  
"She has an even worst temper here then she did there." Sirius told him.  
  
"What she hit you?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"Well it's not the first time, though you did desire that one." Remus told him.  
  
"Thanks, you don't need to remind me about that; I know I desired it." Sirius told him hotly.  
  
"She pouched on him and punched him in the face, though technically considering everything what happened he desired it." Remus told him.  
  
"Didn't I just say that?" Sirius said. "God I'm such an idiot, do you know who her family are?"  
  
They all looked at him as though he had gone mad; well that was part from Remus.  
  
"Yes." Remus answered.  
  
"What? And you didn't tell me?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"What, I know what you're like and see how you reacted this is how you reacted last time remember and that didn't really help matters did it?" Remus told him. "And anyway, I only learnt about it because I was finding out more about werewolves; it was their people her family who made all this possible for werewolves. They're equals protectors of the people, so much more than anyone back home could ever imagine; no wonder she was always so annoyed how they treated them."  
  
"Fine but, where does she lay then in the family did you find that out?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It didn't say, well I couldn't find it; she's just related with the royal family." Remus answered.  
  
"Who would have thought considering, I wonder if they're all so bad tempered?" James asked thoughtfully. "I just had a thought, she always liked you mate."  
  
"So that doesn't help me here does it?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah it does, just think about it." James told him. "She must get transported back in time right but in the future I mean the future here, after spending time with you here. That's why she knows us all, well gets along with us so well unlike the rest of the girls...who were all so girly as though they couldn't talk to us; its not as though we bite."  
  
"I do." Remus told him.  
  
"Yes well you know what I mean." James said of handled.  
  
"James has a point Sirius, try to be nice to her." Lily told him. "We all know you have it in you; I don't think you can wait a couple of years like you did there. Try not to insult her, come out with stupid comments you know the sort of stuff I'm talking about because you did it all the first time around; well that is unless you want to go through it all over again."  
  
"Of course I don't." Sirius said, and then added smiling. "Though some of it was fun."  
  
"I must had missed those parts, well some of them." Lily said.  
  
"But this answers so many of your questions about her." Remus said. "Like how did she know about the barking and how to get your normal voice back, and how she could change at will."  
  
"And why she was so powerful, and had a saber which she ran me through with." Sirius added.  
  
"What she ran you through with it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Was this when you fell out?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well kind of." Sirius answered.  
  
"She was bitten by this creature; it sent her a little...well evil." James answered.  
  
"She tried to kill Jevidah; he was our potions teacher and head of Slytherin back then." Sirius told them.  
  
"You know if you wouldn't have messed that up, she would have been with me." Severus said as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Yeah keep dreaming." Sirius said.  
  
"But it wasn't a dream was it?" Severus said smiling at him. "Oh yeah Black there, couldn't really keep her satisfied so she came to me."  
  
Sirius tried to laugh but instead threw himself at Severus, no one really tried to stop him or break them up.  
  
"Sirius...Sirius she's here." Lily tried to tell him. "Maybe you should stop fighting both of you."  
  
They both fell onto the floor with Sirius on top of him as Nissa walked pass with Ewan, Li and Sirius F.  
  
"And you said that you didn't like guys like that." Sirius F said smiling.  
  
Severus looked up at him horrified and pushed him off and quickly got to his feet.  
  
"God Black what the hell is your problem, stay the hell away from me." Severus shot at him.  
  
"He was joking!" James shouted after him, but Severus still stormed out of the room. "That guy really needs to learn to relax."  
  
"Who cares?" Sirius said waving his hand dismissively as he got to his feet, and quickly went after Nissa. "Nis, please can I have a word?"  
  
Nissa turned slowly around as did the other's, as Sirius kind of just stood there he didn't really want an audacious while talking to her but he knew that he had no chance now of talking to her on her own.  
  
"Yes." Nissa said.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry...about before." Sirius told her.  
  
"Accepted." Nissa said and turned around to walk off but Sirius stopped her again, but it wasn't Nissa who turned around this time Ewan did.  
  
"I think you've said enough for today, why don't you let it rest for a while." Ewan told him calmly, and then lifted his hand off of Nissa. "Well that is unless you want to get your ass kicked because you pissed her off, or one of us?"  
  
"No...but..." Sirius tried to say, but Remus and James came up behind him and directed him back to their seats. "I don't get it, we were getting on so well...I did it again. Why do I keep doing it?"  
  
Remus, James and Lily all looked at each other and then at Sirius while the others were just a little confused about what was going on; there wasn't really that much they could say or do at the moment.  
  
Sirius just laid in bed trying not to think about the idiot he had been that night, and how he could have ruined his future and past some how; but it wasn't something you could really keep from popping up. He finally fell asleep about an hour later but he didn't have a peaceful night, instead he got to re-live all of his worst memories...  
  
Nissa was sat with Lily in the Great Hall she wasn't really eating because her detention was praying on her mind, which she would have to leave for in a couple of minutes; she remembered her last detention with him he had kidnapped her using a Portkey and then she had to deal with Infidus, so of course she wasn't looking forward to this.  
  
She got up to leave, both James and Remus looked up at her but Sirius just carried on eating; they gave her reassuring smiles which she did back and then went down to the dungeon's.  
  
"Why aren't you bothered?" James asked him irritated by his behaviour.  
  
"What it's a detention." Sirius said.  
  
Nissa knocked on the door then waited for an answer. "Come in." She opened the door slowly and then walked into the classroom; she hated being here on her own with him.  
  
Jevidah smiled at her as she walked into the classroom, he whispered a spell and the door closed and locked behind her. Nissa stopped dead, knowing that wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Well it is nice to see you." Jevidah told her. "How lucky of you to get the detention, we have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
Jevidah smiled at her as he walked over, but Nissa back away from him making sure that there were tables and caldron's in their way; but this being his classroom he knew it very well and was able to move in-between the tables with ease to get too her.  
  
"What's wrong I was hoping to put everything behind us." Jevidah told her.  
  
"Of course you were." Nissa said.  
  
He moved the tables blocking her way out of the corner, the only way was past him; he smiled at her as he moved closer. Nissa was right up against the table, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her; without thinking she kicked it out of his hand.  
  
"Now, now we'll have none of that." Jevidah told her and quickly made for her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her head down and injected something in the back of her neck; then let her go smiling.  
  
"It'll take a little while to start working, but the move you fight it the quicker it'll start working." Jevidah told her as she rubbed her neck panicking wondering what it could be.  
  
He smiled at her as he stepped forward. "Something Infidus lent me."  
  
"What, no he wouldn't." Nissa said suddenly realising what it was even more panicked now knowing what it is.  
  
He stocked her arm as he did she moved away from him but there was no where for her to go, and they both knew it.  
  
'Sirius please hear me.' Nissa pleaded.  
  
Sirius was sat in the common room with his friends when he suddenly heard her voice in his head, it had been a while but he still knew; but this time he wasn't having any of it.  
  
'Leave me alone!' Sirius shouted back at her.  
  
Nissa closed her eyes, he was her only hope. Jevidah smiled as he pressed against her and stroked her arms pulling her into him, she could feel his bulge through his trousers; she didn't feel the same as she had when Sirius had been this close to her, she was terrified.  
  
He tried to kiss her but she moved her face away he grabbed hold of it so that he could kiss her and then with his other hand, he moved it up until he reached her breasts and began to massage them eagerly.  
  
She pushed him back with all her strength and he fell into the table behind them, Nissa quickly made to leave but he grabbed her ankle and she fell to the floor; he pulled her towards him as she tried to kick him off. He crawled on top of her as she continued too kick and hit him.  
  
'Sirius please!' Nissa screamed.  
  
Sirius suddenly shocked his head at hearing her so loudly, it was normally so soft and soaring; he waved his arm's. 'Kwit it!'  
  
"Are you alright?" James asked him concerned by his behaviour.  
  
"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Sirius said, ignoring the voice screaming in his mind.  
  
Jevidah pulled at her robes but she wouldn't let him take them off, instead he ripped them open making her flinch and him smile by her reaction. He opened his own robe and his trousers, and then started to hers again. He moved his hands under her top she closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her skin touching her; he led into her and kissed her cheek.  
  
'Sirius.' Nissa whispered into the darkness one last time, but he balmy heard it and chose to ignore it just as before.  
  
"You're mine." Jevidah whispered as he lifted up and pulled her trousers and underwear down together, she crawled at his hands but they wouldn't change; she had no magic it was gone.  
  
He tied her hands to the ground with magic and held her waist tightly as he rubbed his bulge against her, she bit her lip as he moan quietly; a little voice in her head telling her to scream but she couldn't.  
  
He removed her top by magic and then began to kiss and suck her naked skin, his every touch burned into her like she had never felt before; she was in pain burning agony and there was nothing she could. He ran his hands all over her body and then over her thighs, he softly stroked her; at this point she was biting her lip so hard that it was bleeding. He pulled his hand way and took a tight grip on her waist on either side then thrust as hard as he could into her.  
  
This time she screamed, but he didn't care no one could hear her; he thrust as hard as he could over and over again faster and faster. Her hands were bleeding from gripping them so tightly mixing with the sweet and the blood from her lip was running down her neck and onto the floor.  
  
"Yes...oh yes." Jevidah moaned, as he moved harder and faster in and out of her. Her eyes were shut tight, wishing for it all to be over. He was nearly there he was so close and he could feel her tightening around him and then he came deep inside of her and fell on top of her, holding her.  
  
Nissa wanted to kick him off of her, to get him out of her; to run and hide to be anywhere but here. He lifted his head and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad that you enjoyed that, I'll look forward to the next time." Jevidah told her pleasantly.  
  
Nissa looked away from her, screaming in her mind...  
  
Sirius almost jumped out of his bed panting, he looked around the bedroom breathing heavily holding his chest. He couldn't believe it he had never seen it before; he had known what happened but never it that much detail. He collapsed onto his bed pulling the covers up close around, he had let her down when she needed him the most all because he was so stubborn, he knew now and he knew then that he should have gone to her as soon as she had asked for help.  
  
He tried not to close his eyes because every time he did he saw them, that bastard touching her and there was nothing he could do about it. But he finally fell back to sleep, though to another nightmare...  
  
Sirius was pacing the length of the living room angrily, while Remus sat on the sofa with Cassie in his arms. He patted his cloak pocket but couldn't fell anything inside of it, he stopped suddenly and started to root through his pockets; but he couldn't find it he had lost it.  
  
"Looking for something Padfoot?" Remus asked smiling at him holding out a small black box.  
  
Sirius looked over at him and smiled when he saw the box in his hand; he took it off him and then sat down beside him.  
  
"There's no way she can say no, is there darling." Sirius said smiling down at Cassie and then kissed her forehead making her giggle and reach up for him, he took her off Remus. "So beautiful where's your mummy got too then, she's going to miss the christening at this rate."  
  
"And so are we if we don't get going." Remus told him.  
  
"All right, your right." Sirius agreed getting up. "And now that these attacks have gotten worst, we've got to be careful. He seems to have it in for us at the moment; maybe we shouldn't have pissed him off so much."  
  
"Weren't that the whole point, and bringing him down?" Remus asked before the apperated out of there, and reappeared in the church.  
  
"Yeah well." Sirius said and then said quietly as Lily walked over to them. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Great you're here, but where's Nissa?" Lily asked as she only saw the two of them stood there.  
  
"Something happened, she got called away; but she'll be back as soon as she can." Sirius told her. "I promise she wouldn't miss Harry's christening."  
  
Sirius smiled at her reassuringly, he knew that she wouldn't if she could help it; but there was something in the back of his mind telling him that she would. But he wanted her here as well, it was important that she be here with him today.  
  
The christening was over and they were back at the Potter's, and she still hadn't turned up; Sirius had been made Godfather was carrying Harry around the house playing with him. He walked into the kitchen they were all stood there with Higgs and Moody.  
  
"Black, we haven't heard from Nissa all day; nor Frank." Moody told him. "He got into a spot of bother and she went to help."  
  
"What? And no one's heard anything?" Sirius asked sounding very worried, all the anger gone at these words.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, you know how she is." Higgs reassured him.  
  
"Right little fiery one, you've got yourself there Black." Moody told him.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said absent minded.  
  
"You can go if you like." Lily told him.  
  
"No it's alright we'll stay a bit longer; she might turn up." Sirius told her trying to smile.  
  
They stayed for a few more hours, even after everyone started to leave and she still hadn't turned up. Sirius wasn't sure if he was anger or worried about her or maybe it was both.  
  
Remus took Sirius home with Cassie, he took her upstairs to her bedroom and went back down to Sirius who was making himself another drink.  
  
"She isn't here is she?" Sirius said knocking the drink back in one.  
  
"She's fine Sirius." Remus reassured him, just then there was a loud pop in the hall behind him.  
  
Sirius pushed past him. "Where the hell have you been? You missed Harry's christening and everything."  
  
Nissa looked as though she was going to collapse right there, because she looked so tired; but part from that they couldn't see anything else wrong with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but something came up." Nissa told him, trying not to move.  
  
"Sorry, that's all you seem to say lately." Sirius said.  
  
"I'll leave, and Sirius be nice; remember." Remus told him before he left leaving them alone.  
  
"I've had enough for tonight, we'll talk tomorrow." Nissa told him, turning around heading for the stairs.  
  
"What, we haven't said anything." Sirius told her following her up the stairs. "You can't keep doing this, you have a family; don't we mean anything to you? Or is the job more important?"  
  
Nissa turned slowly around and faced him. "Sometimes, yes they have too."  
  
Sirius just stared at her. "I'm sleeping on the sofa."  
  
She closed her eyes and turned round holding onto the wall for support. "Whatever you want."  
  
Sirius stomped all the way down stairs and slammed the living room door shut, somehow though Cassie slept through the whole thing. Nissa went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she carefully took off her clothes and changed her appearance as she got in wincing as the water touched her cut and bleeding body.  
  
Nissa didn't sleep at all; she could hardly just lay there because it hurt too much. Even Sirius didn't sleep that much, but he did manage to get a couple of hours; before he heard Nissa come down stairs in the morning.  
  
She walked into the kitchen in a vest and shorts which she wore for bed; Sirius didn't come in straight away while she sorted a bottle out for Cassie. Remus popped into the kitchen almost making her drop the pan of water.  
  
"Morning." Remus said. "Just making sure that the two of you are still alive and haven't killed each other."  
  
"I'm going for a shower!" Sirius shouted through.  
  
"It didn't really go well." Nissa told him.  
  
"You'll sort things out, you always do." Remus reassured her.  
  
Sirius appeared in front of them, making Nissa jump again. He still had his trousers and shirt on from the day before.  
  
"Blood!" Sirius said.  
  
They both looked at him as he glared at Nissa.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Nissa asked him concerned.  
  
"NO! But you are, aren't you; it was from the shower." Sirius said. "Why are you hiding?"  
  
Nissa looked away from him, but not even at Remus as she changed her appearance; they both grasped once they saw her. It didn't look as bad because the bleeding had stopped now, but it still looked bad; she was black and blue and cut to pieces.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Sirius asked her. "They mustn't have just used magic."  
  
"They did, but they also had a giant with them." Nissa told him. "Franks fine, hasn't even got a scratch made sure he was alright."  
  
"But you didn't for yourself." Sirius shot at her. "Look at you."  
  
"I..." Nissa tried to say.  
  
"Maybe you should go Remus, so we can talk." Sirius told him.  
  
Remus nodded. "If you need anything you know where to find me."  
  
"You keep doing this to me, hiding away from me; when I only want to be with you and keep you safe." Sirius told her. "How can I when you push me away all the time, and don't let me in. I love you, can't you understand that."  
  
"I..." Nissa tried again but still nothing.  
  
"Let me in, stop pushing me away; I think it's about time that you tell me everything." Sirius told her. "Tell me!"  
  
"I can't." Nissa told him.  
  
"Tell me!" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Fine! You want to know, then here it is." Nissa told him. "I've told you that I'm different, well I am. I'm not even from here, this place this time; I'm from the future and a different reality. Where I come from everyone knows my name and bows down at my feet..."  
  
Sirius just stared at her taking this all in, but he was stuck at the part when she had told him that people bow down at her feet. He shock his head as he stepped backwards.  
  
"I've got to go." Sirius told her and disappeared.  
  
"Damn it!" Nissa shouted, stood there alone in the kitchen.  
  
Sirius went around to James', he stood in their kitchen unmoving, they both stared at him wondering what was wrong with him. He sat down after a while but still didn't say anything or even eat anything when Lily gave him something to eat.  
  
"Are you coming to work?" James asked him as he got his cloak.  
  
He didn't answer, just sat staring into space. James looked at Lily, they both knew that something bad must have happened but just didn't know what.  
  
"Keep an eye on him will you, while I go to work." James asked her, she nodded; he gave her a kiss before he left.  
  
Lily tried to talk to him all morning but nothing, even when she brought Harry down still nothing; she had never seen him like this before, it was making her very worried.  
  
About dinner time, Sirius suddenly got to his feet and without another word left; this though worried Lily even more and told James through the fire what had happened. He left work to go find him.  
  
Sirius was at Remus' flat going through all of his books looking for something, and throwing them aside when he didn't find what he was looking for. Remus stood there just watching him not even sure what he should do, then James turned up.  
  
"He hasn't said anything, just started going through all of my books." Remus told him. "But I do know that they had an argument, but I'm surprised that he left her; you should have seen her, she was bad."  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked concerned.  
  
"She looked as though she needed to go to hospital." Remus answered.  
  
"This is it." Sirius announced making them both jump at the sound of his voice. He started flipping through the pages, not really taking in anything.  
  
They sat down and watched him for a while, until finally he got up and left again but with his book; they thought this was even more strange. But about ten minutes later he returned holding about half a dozen more books, brand new ones as though he had just brought them.  
  
"No idea, you?" James asked.  
  
"Not a clue." Remus said.  
  
Sirius went through all the books he could get his hands on, just reading them until finally he fell asleep on the floor; hours after James had gone back home leaving Remus to keep an eye on him.  
  
Sirius woke with a start the next morning, he pushed all the books away and he got up and almost ran down the small hall to Remus' bedroom and ran in without knocking.  
  
"We're going out, come on and get dressed!" Sirius shouted at him.  
  
Remus rolled over pulling the pillows over his head, but Sirius jumped on the bed throwing them across the room.  
  
"Come on Moony, this is important." Sirius told him.  
  
Remus turned back over and looked up at him. "It's first thing in the morning."  
  
"Yes well, I need to do this straight away; get a move on." Sirius told him dragging him out of bed.  
  
Once he was hanging over the edge he let go and left him to get dressed now that he was awake; Sirius had also changed into some old clothes that he had left behind. He looked a lot better then he did yesterday, though would have looked even better if his clothes had of been ironed.  
  
Sirius dragged him out without breakfast and went straight to the jeweller's, which this completely threw Remus for six.  
  
"What the hell are we doing here?" Remus asked him.  
  
"I need to make it right." Sirius told him, as he scanned over the many cases full of rings, necklaces and bracelets. "That's it; I want that one right there."  
  
He was pointing at a white gold bracelet, with yellow gold wrapped around it; and the centre piece was a princess cut period stone, her favourite.  
  
"A bracelet?" Remus asked, as they were leaving and Sirius had that cheesy grin back. "Well what ever you think will work."  
  
They appeared outside of the front door to his house, he knocked then stepped back.  
  
"Why are you knocking?" Remus asked him.  
  
But before he could answer Nissa opened the door, he smiled at her but she didn't return his smile.  
  
"I guess you've come for your things." Nissa said as she went back inside. "I've already done some of them; I'll go get them for you."  
  
"But..." Sirius tried to say but she had already gone upstairs. He looked over at Remus and nodded towards the kitchen.  
  
Nissa walked into the bedroom, fighting back the tears; when she heard a loud thud from downstairs.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nissa shouted down to them as she walked to the top of the stairs.  
  
She stopped dead when she saw who was stood there, he almost ran up the stairs at her and grabbed hold of her pulling her back down.  
  
"We have to go now, he's coming; he's coming here. For you." Severus told her.  
  
She had never seen him look so worried before it scared her a little, she had always thought him of cool and calm; she unlike others knew that he had feels like the rest of them but didn't show them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nissa asked him pulling back.  
  
"He's coming for you." Severus told her again.  
  
She stopped at the door to the kitchen, Sirius and Remus were laying there unconscious she tried to get to them but Severus pulled her towards the door.  
  
"Nissa please, he doesn't want them; only you." Severus told her, she looked at him and then aloud herself to be pulled out of the house by him.  
  
He dragged her outside and up the path, looking around him all the time half expecting them to jump out on him at any moment.  
  
"Nissa, what ever they say..." Severus started but was cut off, as half a dozen Deatheaters apperated around them. He let go of Nissa as they turned round taking everything.  
  
They made a gap in front of them, and Voldermot himself appeared. "Thank you Severus, you may step back now."  
  
Nissa didn't look at him as he lowered his head and stepped back into the circle that surrounded her.  
  
Voldermot smiled at her as he lifted his wand. "You have been a thrown in my side for far too long, but I did want the pleasure of killing you myself."  
  
She never heard the curse he spoke, as she concentrated hard. She smiled at him as the curse hit her, but she felt nothing; nothing had happened.  
  
"Was that meant to do something?" Nissa asked him smiling.  
  
Voldermot looked livid, as Infidus stepped forward from his side.  
  
"Stupid child!" Infidus shouted at her. "I'll deal with her." And he pulled out his saber and charged her, she pulled out her own and blocked ever stork.  
  
"You'll have to do better then that, remember you could never take me; back there." Nissa told him as she kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards into the car.  
  
"Get her!" Voldermot shouted.  
  
Infidus was back on his feet in a flash, but a giant appeared by Voldermot's command and throw Nissa across the street. She fell to the ground, knocking her head hard on the ground; blood slowly dipping down the side of her face.  
  
A black shape emerged from behind the car, hovering across the ground; it's rattling breath drawing in the air around it.  
  
"You may have her." Voldermot told it lazier.  
  
Infidus grabbed hold of Severus to stop him running out to her, as the Dementor lowered and picked her up off the ground; it lowered its head towards her pressing a kind of mouth against hers. Infidus looked away unable to watch, as Severus fought to free himself; but it was to late; it was all over, the Dementor dropped her now empty body on the ground.  
  
Severus stopped fighting against him, as he saw her laying there once that creature had glided back; he would have fallen to the ground himself if Infidus hadn't had hold of him. He had failed her. She just stared at him, there was nothing; he could feel how empty she was even from where he stood.  
  
The Dementor made to leave, but then seemed to double over in pain; they all looked over at it though none of them dared go near that thing. It started to grow lighter somehow, the black wasn't so black but grey but it didn't stop; soon it was white that was so bright that it was almost blinding then it exploded into nothingness.  
  
"That wasn't her; she couldn't do something like that." Voldermot told them. "Destroy it I want nothing left of it, and leave the mark." Then he left not wanting to stay, he didn't know what had happened; but he wouldn't believe that she could have done it.  
  
They all looked at one another; none of them would go near her as they walked past her. Infidus finally let Severus go, he looked at him; he looked broken as he walked slowly over to her body. He fell to the ground beside her and pulled her into his arms, the tears fell down his face; he hadn't cried since he was little. But holding her here now, she was alive but not; this was worst then her being dead.  
  
"I'm sorry." Severus whispered as he kissed her forehead and rested her against the car. He stood up slowly; he looked down at her one last time and then left.  
  
Higgs and Moody were making their way through the falling down house towards the kitchen; others had gone upstairs to check to see if anyone was there. They found Sirius and Remus lying in the kitchen just coming around. They bent down over them.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Moody asked them.  
  
They looked around, the house looked as though it had been bombed; Sirius almost jumped to his feet looking around. Remus slowly got to his beside him.  
  
"Where is she, is she alright? Nissa where is she, she was just upstairs." Sirius demanded, trying to push past them but they wouldn't let him past.  
  
"Sirius, I'm so sorry." Higgs told him.  
  
"No, no you're wrong; she's fine she's fine." Sirius shouted at them. "Let me past I need to get to her."  
  
"She's gone." Moody told him.  
  
"No, I want to see her." Sirius told them with a lump in his throat.  
  
"We found her outside." Higgs told him. "I'm...sorry. They must've had a Dementor with them."  
  
"No." Sirius whispered, he looked from one to the other wanting them to tell him that it wasn't true what they were telling him; but they didn't. Tears rolled down his face as he pulled away from them and pounded the wall, as Remus tried to get hold of him. He fell back onto his friend and they both just sack to the ground and cried...  
  
...Sirius sat in the cold dark damp ceil of Azkaban, staring at the four walls; he didn't know how long he had been in there it already felt like an eternity. He spent most of the time in his dog form; it didn't seem to have the same effect on him. And he couldn't take seeing their face's anymore.  
  
He heard someone coming towards him; he knew it wasn't a Dementor because they didn't make a sound they didn't walk. He quickly changed back as the door opened, a man stood there; he knew that he knew him from somewhere but couldn't put his figure on it.  
  
"I have a present something to make your stay a little better." He told him, and pulled someone else into view.  
  
Sirius thought he was in a nightmare, that this was just his mind playing tricks on him.  
  
"You did this to her, she probably knew what you were up too all along." He told him as he lead her inside, her blank eyes looking down into pained tired eyes.  
  
He sat her down on the floor, she did nothing just sit there.  
  
"You killed her, just like you killed the Potter's and Pettigrew." He told him. "Enjoy your stay Black."  
  
He turned room and slammed the barred doors close behind him and walked back down the corridor. Sirius just sat there for a moment staring at her, and then crawled over to her and pulled her into his arms and cried.  
  
She still felt warm to touch, her warm energy flowed through him making him warmer and feeling safe.  
  
He fell asleep finally against the cold hard wall with her safely in his arms, he knew she wasn't really there with him; but it made him feel a little better just to be able to hold her, it had been so long.  
  
He was in a deep sleep far away from here when he heard her voice.  
  
'Hold on to me love'  
  
He woke with a start at hearing her voice in his mind, it had been so long but it still sounded the same as though she was there with him still; he looked at her. She still had a blank glazed look, he shock his head knowing that it couldn't have been her.  
  
"Could it? Was it you?" Sirius asked aloud, but she said nothing of course.  
  
He lay back down and rested his head onto hers, and held her tightly; it wasn't really for her but for him it was enough for now.  
  
'Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?'  
  
"Oh god." Sirius whispered. "You can't be, don't please; stop it."  
  
There was nothing again, was he sure he wanted her to stop what ever it was she was doing; if she was doing anything.  
  
"Are you still in there?" Sirius asked her; she didn't answer him as he looked longingly at her to speak. "I'm sorry, I never stopped loving you; I still do now. You told me the truth what I always wanted and I walked out, when I should have told you it was alright."  
  
'Hold me.'  
  
Sirius obeyed, he held her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I promise that one day, I'll make all this right; and I'll get us out of here." Sirius promised her. "We can all live together; and we can get married. I have the ring, I read this thing after what you told me; and I found out something. I got you a bracelet, I hope that's right."  
  
This time he felt her, her arms around him and her lips against his cheeks; he didn't know how she was doing it but he didn't care. She was there she was still in there, he was going to get her back.  
  
Three years had past since Sirius had been sent to Azkaban.  
  
He spent most of his time in his dog form crawled up in Nissa's lap, or doing a little bit of excise. She had gotten a little better over the years, but you would never know by just looking at her; because she still looked the same. But he could feel it.  
  
Late that afternoon, almost night; they had a visited. A man in long black robes with his hood up came into the cell; he looked at Sirius and then bent down in front of Nissa.  
  
Sirius didn't hear a word what he said to her, but saw him slip something around her neck; he kissed her on the cheek and then stood. He bowed his head slightly to the two of them before he left.  
  
After he was gone Sirius quickly moved over to her, he couldn't see what he had given her; there was nothing.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's fine." Sirius told her, but he could feel that something wasn't there was something different.  
  
'Hold on to me love'  
  
He held her tightly, and kissed her forehead and then kissed her; her voice came clearly into his mind more so then it had done since she had been whole.  
  
'Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black'  
  
Tears rolled down his face onto hers, and he pulled her into his arms knowing what was to come; praying that it wouldn't happen. But he could already feel it, the heat coursing through her body; it was to hot for him to hold onto as he let go of her.  
  
He felt her hand touch his face reassuringly and kiss his lips one last time; before she left him. She smiled as she was engulfed in flames, she washed over him as she floated out of the ceil leaving with him the warmth of her soul always on him...  
  
Sirius woke up almost crying, that was just to much for him, he hadn't dreamt about that for years and now with all this it was like a new wound cutting into him.  
  
(The song was from 'Evanescence' 'My Last Breath' off the album 'Fallen'. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, a really long one there but the flash backs in dream form kind of added to his mood. Though if you were wondering the story 'Going Under' which I'm putting the whole series into that one story, well that's where they all come from his life before this story.  
  
Anyway next chapter coming soon, as soon as I get everything working.) 


	11. Playing with Fire

Playing with Fire  
  
Sirius woke a start and sweating the next morning, he threw the covers back and sat there in the dimly lit bedroom breathing heavily; he quickly looked around the room trying to remember that it had all been a nightmare that she was alright and a couple of floors up. Just not talking to him, he didn't balm her how could he; and if she knew everything then she would never want to see him again.  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed and went to have a shower hoping that he would feel better, which he knew it was going to take more than a shower to ever feel like normal again.  
  
Remus sat on the sofa flicking through the data sheets they had been given as homework yesterday, when the door opened behind him and Sirius walked slowly out. He walked round a dropped down next to him on the sofa.  
  
Remus looked up at him, and knew straight away that there was something wrong. "Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?"  
  
"What? Oh, it was nothing just a couple of nightmares." Sirius answered as off handed as he could.  
  
"Nightmares, I thought that you were doing alright with them." Remus said concerned for his friend.  
  
"I was, but last night...oh I don't know." Sirius said leading back.  
  
James came bouncing out of his bedroom happier then they had seen him in ages, they both looked over at him and then at each other; Sirius really wasn't in the mood, but it was his best friend so he would cheer up for him.  
  
"Isn't it a greet morning, and its going to be a greet day." James said cheerfully, and he swung himself over the sofa and landed facing them. "Its flying today, and not that stupid flying, but real flying like what we used to do. I'll show them who the better flyer is."  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other smiling and then back at James, who had a fixed smile plastid across his face; it looked as though nothing was going to put him in a bad mood today.  
  
James walked in first to the changing room with Lily at his side; he still had the smile from when first got up that morning. Sirius couldn't help feel better after spending the morning with him, and now the nightmare seemed a million miles away now.  
  
"Did you see the size of it from outside?" Harry said as he walked in with Ron and Hermione. "Can't wait to see it, and to fly as well its been to long."  
  
"Personally I'm not really a flyer." Hermione said as she sat down on the benches.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you're a witch your supposed to like flying it's the whole point." Ron told her.  
  
"I agree." Nissa said brightly as she walked in behind them, she smiled at them all as she walked over and sat down on the benches next to Hermione.  
  
Sirius tried to smile at her, but couldn't now that she was here in front of him it kept seeing going up in flames, and it didn't help that she liked it here as well.  
  
"You alright Sirius?" Nissa asked him. "So...are you in a better mood today?"  
  
"What, I was fine yesterday." Sirius shot at her, getting stern looks from his friends.  
  
"Of course you were." Nissa told him. "I'm not one of those girls from your school who seem to want to throw themselves at you, and into your bed."  
  
"You'll be surprised." Sirius shot at her. "So what, you wouldn't sleep with a human, what about all those male friends of yours?"  
  
Nissa stood up suddenly; her friends moved around the other side and stood on the benches so they could see what was going on but was out of the way encase it kicked off.  
  
"How dare you." Nissa said. "What that's what you think of me, you don't even know me. Though what I've heard about you it seems as though it would be you who would jump into bed with any good looking girl you saw, even any good looking guy probably."  
  
"What! I'm not gay!" Sirius shouted at her. "You're doing it again; this is what your best at isn't it. Pushing people away, hurting them so that they don't get close so you don't have to get close to them. At this rate you'll die a sad lonely old woman."  
  
Nissa pulled out her saber and swung at him, a ball of fire shooting out the end sending him flying across the room and slamming into the wall.  
  
"Nissa, please try to control that temper of yours." Oliver told her as he walked into the changing room. "Though at less it wasn't a member of our team. What ever your name is, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Come on everyone get changed, and then we'll go out."  
  
"He's the teacher?" Hermione asked, but of course none of them was listening they were all more concerned about Sirius.  
  
Sirius struggled to his feet, but didn't look at them because he knew what they would all say to him.  
  
"Sirius..." Remus started.  
  
"I know, you don't need to tell me." Sirius said rubbing his side.  
  
After they were all changed, Oliver stood in front of the large doors leading out into the arena waiting for silence to fall, well just from the students from the other school.  
  
"Right then, could you have taken any longer to get changed." Oliver said, and looked down the list of names he had changing over a couple of them. "Right I've made a couple of changes to list which you were going to paired with, after what I saw I think that Nissa and Sirius should be paired together."  
  
"Thanks." Nissa said as she stood up and pulled out her staff. "Don't worry I won't hurt him much."  
  
"That's reassuring to know." Oliver told her. "Come on then everyone out you go, we haven't got all day."  
  
James jumped to his feet, he was still smiling as Sirius looked over at Nissa who didn't look at all pleased about the pairing. James looked around for the broomsticks but couldn't see any anywhere.  
  
"Erm...what are we flying on?" James whispered to Sirius.  
  
Sirius noticed this for the first time as well, and then they saw the other students pulling out their staff's; they swung them around and wing's grew out the end of them and they flew out of the doors. Hermione grabbed hold of Remus' arm when she saw them flying out.  
  
"I can't do that." Hermione said, Remus smiled at her but it still didn't reassure her.  
  
James pulled out his staff excitedly and almost hit Harry over the head with it, Harry smiled at him as he pulled out his own; they both walked towards the door and looked out at the sight what meant them.  
  
"Oh my god." Harry breathed.  
  
"Well that's different." James said. "We can do this."  
  
They both smiled at each other and then mounted their staff's and flew out over the lake, their friends looking on. Hermione clutched at Remus' arm tightly not wanting to let go of him, afraid that if she did then she would be made to go out there and fly.  
  
"Come on Sirius, I wouldn't mind flying some time today." Nissa told him as she walked over to the door.  
  
Sirius walked pass Remus and stood beside her at the door, she smiled at him and then he quickly stepped away from her, as an image of her pushing him out flashed in front of him. But she ran at the open door and dived out with the wings of her staff open.  
  
Sirius completely panicked and dived out after her laying flat against his staff, as the rest of them ran to the door and looked out. Nissa rolled over onto her back and smiled up at Sirius as she turned her staff around the wings growing out the end, wings like that of a dragon; and then she swung it beneath her and shot up through the air.  
  
"What the hell was that were you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sirius demanded as he flew over to her.  
  
As Nissa turned around smiling she saw how concerned he was, and stopped smiling; it was the same look her friends always had. But she just didn't get it, because she thought that he didn't like her, or that...well he confused the hell out of her.  
  
"Sorry, its just trick I do sometimes." Nissa told him, as James and Remus flew over to them. "I've been doing it so long, and well thought everyone was kind of used to it. But I guess you've never been to one of our matches then."  
  
"No I haven't, and how the hell are you supposed to get used to you doing something like that?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Sirius maybe..." Remus tried to say.  
  
"No! You..." Sirius shouted but Nissa interrupted him.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do...I fly that's what I do." Nissa shot at him. "I'm on the Firmasca team as Videre the same as James, I bet that you don't tell him that its to dangerous for him to fly or even yourself because even you're on the team."  
  
"That's different." Sirius told her.  
  
"How, how the hell is it different?" Nissa shot at him. "Its so much more dangerous, goddess I could end up being tore to pieces injured and sent to the med bay or something. So how the hell is it different? Its no more different then...then...oh it doesn't matter what's the point in trying to explain anything to you?"  
  
"Because it is...because...I...I care about you!" Sirius shouted at her.  
  
Nissa just stared at him studded by his words, everyone had fallen silent as they listened to them and now they had all heard.  
  
"You don't even know me." Nissa said quietly.  
  
"That's because you won't let me." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa just stared at him, she couldn't really take it all in, he was really confusing her now; when she looked away from him she saw Ewan stood in the high commentator box. She looked back at Sirius who was looking at her in a way she didn't understand; she shuck her head and started to fly past him but he stopped her.  
  
"I thought you didn't run away from anything." Sirius told her, Nissa looked back at him.  
  
"I don't and I'm not, but I have to go." Nissa told him, she smiled at him slightly.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked her and then looked over to where she, and saw him stood there. "Him...are you and him...well you know?"  
  
"He's my best friend, and he means everything to me...but no we're not." Nissa answered as Sirius let go of her.  
  
She swung her staff out from underneath her and just stood there, they couldn't believe it she was stood in mid air without seeming to use any magic at all. She stretched her arms as wings seemed to grow out of her back and her whole form changed before their eyes, it was no longer her but a dragon stood in front of them; she turned in the air and flew over to the stands. Ewan ran out and dived as she flew underneath him and they flew off together though not towards the school, but out towards the ocean.  
  
"Did I really just see that?" James asked.  
  
"I think so...but no one can do...that's impossible." Remus answered.  
  
"But she did it." Sirius said. "No wonder she always liked flying."  
  
Hermione almost fell of her staff and grabbed at Remus' arm again and he held her up.  
  
"It's not impossible, well not for the Dragon Queen it isn't." Hermione told them. "It's their greatest legend here; a Tasian with the power of the dragon will be born in their greatest need, only she can bring peace."  
  
"But why does it have to be her?" Sirius asked. 


	12. Change of Heart

Change of Heart  
  
James sat with Lily in his arms as Remus and Hermione did their homework and Sirius tried to figure out to use the computer. Tonks sat with Ginny trying to figure out what to wear for a date she had that night, Madison had given her quite a few different thing's but they were all so nice that she couldn't make up her mind.  
  
Sirius punched more buttons trying to find her but it didn't seem to want to work for him, or she really wasn't at the school anymore; but where could she be then? He lead back in his chair and closed his eyes, he hadn't done this in years but it used to work so why shouldn't it work now.  
  
'Nissa, can you hear me?'  
  
But there was no answer, so he tried it again.  
  
'Nissa, hear me!'  
  
This time he felt something, it was like a warm fire behind him and then against his neck.  
  
"You called." Nissa said pleasantly as she sat down on the arm of his chair.  
  
He just looked up at her, as the others wondered what she meant; but only Remus and James knew of course.  
  
"I'll tell you late." James told Lily.  
  
"That was impressive, very impressive." Nissa told him. "So, what did you want me for?"  
  
"Well erm...I..." Sirius tried to say, but now that she was here he didn't know what he wanted to say to her.  
  
"I can't stay long, because I'm leaving for a mission." Nissa told him. "Well I'm leaving in an hour...not sure when I'll be back though."  
  
"What but you can't leave." Sirius told her.  
  
"Of course I can, I'm a Prentice I have been since I was eleven years old." Nissa told him. "This is what I do, you know that."  
  
"But...what about what I said?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What do you mean? Why would that change my mind about leaving?" Nissa asked confused again.  
  
"I bet you would stay if that Ewan asked you." Sirius said under his breath but they all heard him none the less.  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "Sirius don't be stupid, of course he wouldn't ask me not to do this, because he does the same. Well...why don't I contact you, you know tell you that I got there safely. I'll try not to get into any trouble, or to get shot at, or kidnapped or end up in prison; not that its hard to escape from prison."  
  
"What, what do you mean escape from prison?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"It doesn't matter; it'll just worry you even more." Nissa told him, as she stood up again. "Oh I'll be back for the Firmasca match between our two schools; maybe you should practice so we don't kick your asses."  
  
"Like that would ever happen." Sirius said smiling slightly at her. "You don't have to go; they can't make you, stay here."  
  
"Sirius, I can't do that I'm a Saxe; I can't just say sorry master but I don't want to go on this mission because a guy from our sister school has asked me not to." Nissa told him.  
  
But he didn't get a chance to say anything else as Sirius F walked up behind Nissa and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"So my lady, still beautiful as ever." Sirius F said smiling. "So how long are you going for? I'm going for a month or so."  
  
"Not sure, how ever long it takes and we might get another mission." Nissa answered. "But I'm coming back for the match as normal of course, just like you."  
  
"Of course, can't let Oliver down now can we." Sirius F said smiling. "Try not to break any hearts, I know its hard considering how beautiful you are; but just remember me waiting here for your undying love."  
  
"Of course Sirius." Nissa said smiling back at him, she turned back around. "I'll see you when I get back, good look with the training ship next week."  
  
"Yeah right." Sirius said.  
  
"See ya." Remus said weaving as she walked off.  
  
"What the hell is with that guy?" Sirius demanded as he turned back round. "He's doing it on purpose trying to get her."  
  
"Just remember it's not a game." Lily told him.  
  
"Don't they look nice together?" Severus said as he sat down, with Sirius glaring at him. "It's sickening what the hell does she see in him; it's like what the hell did she see in you?"  
  
"No more sickening then the two of you together." Sirius shot at him.  
  
"It still hurts doesn't it?" Severus said calmly.  
  
"She won't even look twice at you here...remember because you hate werewolves." Sirius told him.  
  
"Yes well...well...not all of them are that bad." Severus said, making them all look up at him as though he had gone mad.  
  
"I think he's finally lost it." James said.  
  
"Snape's gone mad." Fred said.  
  
"Hey maybe they did something to him." George suggested.  
  
"What like give him a brain." Bill said smiling.  
  
"I'm sat right here, I won't take any of that." Severus told them.  
  
"Yeah well you'll have to, because your nit a teacher now so get used to it." Sirius reminded him.  
  
"Oh your just loving all of this aren't you?" Severus said.  
  
"Severus are you going to tell us why you don't think they're so bad now?" Lily asked him kindly, ignoring the looks from James and Sirius.  
  
But Severus never answered her, because just then a tall beautiful girl came over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. She had long purple black hair and her skin was a pale purple.  
  
"Hi." Lily said.  
  
She looked up at them not realising how surprised they all looked at seeing her with him.  
  
"This is Peri-Tonus." Severus told them.  
  
"Hay." Peri said smiling as she walked round and sat down next to him, with his arm around her.  
  
"This whole worlds gone mad." Sirius whispered to Remus, who wasn't listening but was staring opened mouthed at Peri.  
  
"Your...you're a werewolf." Remus said.  
  
"Yeap, just like you." Peri said brightly. "So are you as cute as a werewolf as you are as a man?"  
  
Remus went bright red, as they all looked from him to her with Severus glaring at him.  
  
"No he's not, a terrible sight he is." Severus told her. "Not something you would want to see."  
  
"Well human's aren't the same as others." Peri said. "But with a bit of training that should change; I mean once you've accepted who and what you are of course. If not then well, I don't even want to think about it..."  
  
"Yes well, we're going." Severus said standing up with Peri at his side; he smiled at Sirius before he walked off.  
  
"I don't believe it...that bastard got himself a girlfriend and I can't even get mine to look at me like that." Sirius said outraged. "What the hell does she see in him...he's a greasy haired git, who gates werewolves...what has he just changed his mind all because of her?"  
  
"Maybe Nissa should have told him then." Remus suggested, and then smiled. "She thought I was cute."  
  
"Yeah but she's also going out with Snape." Fred said trying not to laugh but couldn't help himself.  
  
"Don't mind him Remus, you are cute...handsome." Lily told him kindly.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to be a teenager again." Remus said. "It was hard enough the first time around." 


	13. Training

Training  
  
The arena went black, everyone stayed where they were not wanting move encase they attracted unwanted attention. Sirius felt someone move slightly beside him, the only person he could think of was Remus.  
  
And then he heard a scream and someone grab hold of his arm holding onto him tightly.  
  
"Oh Sirius what was that?" The female voice asked.  
  
There was a sudden shot of light and he saw her face light up, it was Jesendra, her eyes looked black in the light her skin pale as ice. Then there was another scream and a loud growl from somewhere in the room, he looked around not that he could move much because she still had hold of him.  
  
He tried to pull out his staff as he heard the soft feet running towards him, he saw Remus pulling his own out beside of him not being restricted by someone else. Sirius ducked out of the way pulling her down with him as Remus swung his staff over head, as the creature ran straight for them.  
  
Remus stopped suddenly when he saw what it was, but the creature never stopped just kept coming for him; and then it punched on top of him and bite his arm.  
  
"Lights on." The teacher said from the side lines. "Remus what happened?"  
  
"I...I....it was..." Remus tried to explain but was unable to find the words, he looked up but it wasn't a werewolf on top of him anymore but a pretty girl about the same age as him.  
  
She smiled down at him. "You're too soft for your own good." And then she climbed off of him, and held out her hand for him.  
  
Remus looked at her hand for a moment before he took it and was pulled to his feet, he smiled slightly back at her, and then turned back to Sirius who was still on the floor with Jesendra.  
  
"Can I get up now?" Sirius asked, trying to get Jesendra to let go of him.  
  
"As it gone?" Jesendra asked.  
  
"No, I'm still here not going anywhere...well unless I have to go on a mission." She told her pleasantly and then turned back to Remus and smiled at him. "So Remus, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"What...erm...why?" Remus shuttered.  
  
"Well if you're not busy I'll give you a bit of help with your training, Lupus is busy at the moment." She told him and then held out her hand. "I'm Lupa, daughter of werewolves, they go back in my family as long as you can trace."  
  
"Oh right." Remus said.  
  
"That means he'll love to." Sirius told her. "Jess, if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind getting up now."  
  
Jesendra went bright red and quickly let go of him and got to her, as did Sirius smiling at his friend who kind of stood uncomfortably in front a the pretty werewolf.  
  
Sirius walked down the corridor with Bill, Harry and Ron, after they had finished training, Remus had already gone off well he didn't really have a chose because she had almost dragged him off with her.  
  
"Remus seemed well...what's the word?" Bill said smiling at Sirius.  
  
"Shocked, bewailed." Sirius teased. "he desires a bit of happiness, this place is good for him."  
  
"And what about you and the rest of us?" Harry asked. "Its just that it's so different, the magical world...universe has changed...magic itself seems to have changed."  
  
"Maybe it never did, we just didn't know what we really could do with it." Sirius suggested.  
  
"Yeah I think that sounds about right, and better then thinking of it the other way." Bill agreed.  
  
"Its better in some ways of course Harry, but in other's I'm not sure yet." Sirius admitted.  
  
"You mean that Nissa don't you?" Ron said smiling. "She's hot no mistake about that, but are you sure that she's the same person, I mean she seems..."  
  
"To have a bit of a temper." Bill finished.  
  
"Did she go around hitting you then as well...well part from that time you won't tell us about?" Harry asked him.  
  
Sirius looked away from them for a moment before he turned back to face them. "She is the same person, and no she didn't hit me all the time. And that time, I did desire it I let her down because I was being stubborn. I had just found out really that she was a werewolf and we kind of had an argument because of the finer points."  
  
The three of them looked at each other and then back at Sirius, they didn't have a clue what he was talking about.  
  
"Well what does that mean, come on Sirius." Harry said.  
  
"Well...erm...it doesn't matter...it was sorted." Sirius said as off handled as he could and started to walk down the corridor a little faster then he normally did.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry shouted after him but he didn't answer him.  
  
"Probably just a lovers tiff." Bill told them.  
  
The whole week flew by with all the extra training they had to do, and their after hour's activities they now had; well some of them had, mainly dating.  
  
Everyone was quite excited but who could balm them, they were going on their first space ship that day on a training excise. They had all changed into their school uniforms, and the normal ships crew had their own uniforms on, there were a few Prentice's on board with them helping to over see the training.  
  
Sirius walked on to the bridge with Remus at his side, they couldn't believe it as they looked around yes they had been studying it all week but to be finally here was another thing altogether.  
  
"We've defiantly moved on now haven't we?" Remus said.  
  
"I know." Sirius agreed as they walked over to their station.  
  
Sirius sat at the con, with Remus beside him; they looked at each other and then smiled thinking of this as another great adventure they were on. The door opened behind them but they were running scans so they didn't look up to see who it was.  
  
"Just dropped Severus off in the Med Bay." James told them. "Do you think that I'll get to shot at anything?"  
  
"Try not to be too eager to fight Mr Potter." The Captain told him as he took his seat. "There's enough time to do that when you're older."  
  
"Of course." James said smiling, Sirius and Remus turned around and smiled at him; if only he knew.  
  
"Severus in the Med Bay, I just hope that I don't have to go down there." Sirius said pulling his face at the thought of him looking after him.  
  
"From what I heard Mr Snape is a very good scientist and also Heeler and doctor." The Captain told them. "Or is that wrong?"  
  
"No its right, they just a bit of rival going on that's all." His first officer told him as she sat down.  
  
None of them had ever seen her before, but they knew that she was a Saxe Prentice from the way she was dressed and how old she was. She had short blond hair neatly in place and piecing blue eyes; Remus couldn't help but stare at her, which she ignored.  
  
"And why do you think that?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Inside information." She answered. "Mr Lupin keep your eyes on the controls and not on me if you please."  
  
Remus went bright red as Sirius laughed at him. "You need to grip of yourself here Moony."  
  
"It's not his fault, werewolves are attracted to Tasia's, well considering that they are both guardians to the other who can balm them." The Captain said.  
  
"Wonderful just what I need, another Nissa." Sirius said to Remus.  
  
"I thought you liked her, from what Ewan told me." She told him, now this had his attention making him turn back around to face her.  
  
"How do you know them?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Well that's a stupid question, how do you think I know them?" Siren answered with a question.  
  
"She's got you there Padfoot." James told him brightly.  
  
"And I thought this was going to be fun." Sirius said to Remus as he slowly turned back around. "She'll probably tell Nissa everything little mistake I do, and everything she might pick up on."  
  
"Well why don't you try and keep that temper of yours under control then." Remus suggested.  
  
"I can do that." Sirius told him sitting up straight.  
  
Later that afternoon Sirius was on the sofa of his room, going over the data pads again and again, trying to understand as much as he could about all this technology now that he was here, he didn't want to mess any of it up. He was still waiting for Remus to finish and come and help him, though he didn't have a clue what he doing, and hoped that he wasn't with that girl who's supposed to be the first officer.  
  
He looked up as someone buzzed from outside, and put the data pads down.  
  
"It's about time, though you know that you don't need to knock just come in." Sirius shouted through walking over to the door, and opened it.  
  
He just stood there, surprised to see who it was and who it wasn't. She didn't smile back at him, only walked past him into the room and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Come in, sit down; would you like something to eat or drink?" Sirius said turning round to face her.  
  
"No. I want to talk to you about Nissa." She told him.  
  
"What's it to you?" Sirius asked annoyed with her already and she hadn't even said anything.  
  
"You should listen to your friend and try and keep that temper of yours under control." She told him.  
  
"Really and what would you know about me?" Sirius asked her. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm Siren Napea; I'll be the first officer on this training excise of yours." Siren told him.  
  
"Well Siren...what do you want?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I want to know what you're really playing at with my friend." Siren told him. "Ever since you arrived at my school, its as though your after something."  
  
"It's nothing to do with you...unless you fancy her as well." Sirius said, smiling slightly at her.  
  
"I don't fancy her...I'm just making sure that you're not up to something, because if you are then you'll be sorry." Siren warned him. "She has a lot of people who care about her, so if you hurt her or try anything against her, you'll be sorry."  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "You know, I don't know what it is but I don't seem to be able to take you seriously. You're just a little pretty little girl."  
  
Siren stood up suddenly making Sirius smile at her even more, she pulled out her staff and swung it around and without even touching him or saying anything he flew across the room and into the wall.  
  
"No one is ever what they seem." Siren told him as she turned around and left him alone, passing Remus on the corridor.  
  
Remus rushed in and looked around for Sirius; he saw him in a heap in the corner and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"It's not funny." Sirius told him. "Give us a hand won't you Moony? Why don't they like me here?"  
  
Remus stopped smiling at him as he walked over and helped him to his feet and back over to the sofa, where he fell on it and rested against Remus who had his arm still around him.  
  
"Maybe you're trying to hard, they're not same as they were back home." Remus told him. "They're more equals here, or well more powerful and stronger then we are in some of their cases."  
  
"I only want her back...I've only ever wanted her, since the first moment I meant her back then...and I've always seemed to mess it up." Sirius told him. "I've got to make it work here if it's the last thing I do."  
  
(A/N: there you go another chapter, hoped you liked it. You'll find out who Siren really is soon enough, and its going to start getting more interesting soon, remember they are in space now anything can happen and will happen.) 


End file.
